Der Aufstieg des Chosen One
by Digichris9
Summary: Was wäre wenn der Chosen One wirklich eine Bedeutung gehabt hätte und sogar Arceus war sich dessen Bewusst. Begleitet einen inteligenteren Ash auf seiner Reis voller Abenteuer und mehr. Kombination aus Anime, Manga und Spiele. Mangacharacktere werden auftauchen. Viele Shippings, Hauptpaar Pokéshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Die Geburt**

In dem Örtchen Alabastia in der Kanto-Region war es ein schöner und normaler Tag für alle, bis auf Delia Ketchum. Denn gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann, Drake, erwarteten sie ihr erstes Kind. Beide wollten sich überraschen alles was das Geschlecht anging und Namen hatten sie sich auch schon überlegt. Doch in letzter Zeit benahmen sich die Pokémon sehr seltsam. Es fing an seit dem klar war, dass sie im 9. Monat war. Seit dem tauchen vermehrt Flug und Wasser-Pokémon aus anderen Regionen auf. Psycho-Pokémon transportierten andere Pokemon nach Kanto und einige andere schlichen sich auch öfter auf Schiffen wie auch auf Flugzeuge. Aber die Tatsache, dass alle Pokémon den Bauch von Delia anstarrten und selbst aufgebrachte Pokemon beruhigten sich. Prof. Eich war gerade in einer Videokonferenz mit allen anderen Professoren um diese Ereignisse zu besprechen. Doch über so einen Fall gab es weder Aufzeichnungen, auch hörte und erlebte keiner von ihnen etwas Vergleichbares.

„Hast du eine Ahnung was es sein könnte Drake?", fragte Eich seinen guten Freund. Drake war ein Mann im alter von 25 mit schwarzem Haar und braunen Augen. Er trug gerade eine orange Hose, schwarzes T-Shirt, schwarze Schuhe und eine orange Weste.

„Als Aura-Hüter habe ich einige Quellen, doch alle Pokémon mit denen wir sprachen sagten, dass etwas passieren soll aber keiner von ihnen wusste was passieren wird.", erklärte Drake. Ihm war bekannt, dass wenn Aura-Hüter geboren werden manchmal etwas passiert, doch dieser Fall ist eine Klasse für sich. Auch sein Aura-Partner, ein Lucario, wusste nicht wirklich was lost ist. Das einzige was sein Instinkt ihm sagte war, dass Legendäre-Pokémon irgendwie beteiligt sein müssen, doch ohne Beweise brachte es nichts was davon zu erzählen. Eich seufzte keiner den er kannte hatte auch nur eine Idee was los ist zurzeit. Ihre Fragen sollten jedoch bald beantwortet werden, doch diese Antworten brachten mehr Fragen als Antworten und vor allem Probleme, viele Probleme.

 **In der Halle des Anfangs**

Der Gott oder auch Vater aller Pokémon, Arceus hatte alle Legenden für ein Treffen versammelt. Auch wenn der Großteil schlief, waren sie als Astral-Projektionen anwesend. Nun waren fast alle Legenden aus Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh, Einall, Kalos und Alola anwesend.

„Willomen meine Kinder", begrüßte das Alpha-Tier seine Kinder.

„Vater Arceus", wurde von allen geantwortet und auch alle verneigten sich mehr oder weniger vor ihm.

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr so Zahlreich erschienen seid. Der heutige Tag ist etwas Besonderes. Außerdem habe ich für euch sowohl gute als auch schlechte Nachrichten.", gab der Gott zu verkünden.

„Was wird denn passieren Vater", fragte Rayquaza, denn wenn ihr Vater so anfing war es nie gut.

„ Nun erstmal zur schlechten Nachricht. Auch wenn man es heute nicht sind einige Vorbereitungen im gang und in gut 10 Jahren werden Organisationen wie Pilze aus dem Boden wachsen. Diese Organisationen wollen Menschen wie Pokemon unterdrücken und sie werden versuchen unsere Macht für ihre Zwecke zu missbrauchen", kündigte der Gott an und sofort stöhnten zahlreiche Anwesende.

„Die Menschen ändern sich wohl auch nie", kommentierte Terrakium und seine Ritterkollegen stimmten zu.

„Die Menschen sind nicht immer so schlimm", meinte Jirachi etwas verschlafen.

„Du hast ja gut reden, bist ja nur einmal alle 1000 Jahre wach und dann nur 1 Woche lang wach. Wir anderen mussten sie viel mehr ertragen als du", sagte Koballium verärgert.

„Außerdem sei gesagt, dass eine Organisation aus der DNA von Mew ein Pokemon mächtiger als alles andere erschaffen will", fuhr Arceus weiter aus und die Rufe nach Vergeltung wurde größer.

„Wie können diese Würmer es wagen. Ich werde denen wohl mal einheizen", meinte ein sehr verärgerter Groudon.

„Wir können nicht alle für die Taten einer Gruppe verantwortlichen", argumentierte Kapu-Riki und seine Kapu-Kollegen stimmten ihn zu. Ihr Verhältnis mit den Menschen war sehr gut und sie wussten, dass es gute Menschen gibt.

„Das mag sein, doch lernen die Menschen nie dazu", konterte Suicune. Dann wurde die Diskussion immer lauter und ehe man sich versah schrien alle durcheinander.

„RUHE!", brüllte der Gott der vom kindischen Verhalten seiner erwachsen Kinder sehr genervt war und sofort war es mucksmäuschenstill.

„Die Kapus haben recht, wir können die Menschen nicht einfach vernichten. Wo es Schatten gibt ist auch immer Licht. Die Pokémon-Ranger und die Pokémon-G-Mann sind die besten Beispiele für die Menschen.", sprach der Gott und einige Legenden dachten darüber nach.

„Eine Frage Vater?", sagte Darkrai nun und Arceus nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Ich will nicht bestreiten was du gesagt hast aber woher nimmst du das Vertrauen, vor allem nach der Sache mit Damos", wollte der Herr der Albträume wissen. Viele Anwesende mussten schlucken, denn die Sache mit Damos war immer ein rotes Tuch gewesen. Doch ihr Vater sah nicht wütend sondern eher wehmütig aus.

„Vor ein paar Jahren hättest du recht gehabt Darkrai, doch dank Celebi und Dialga konnte ich die Wahrheit herausfinden. Damos wollte mich nie betrügen und er wurde von seiner rechten Hand manipuliert", gab der Gott preis und die Anwesenden waren überrascht.

„Seit dem ich das Weis, wusste ich dass, die Menschen eine Chance verdienen und das wäre nie ohne euch 2 passiert. Ich bin euch sehr dankbar", sagte Arceus mit sanfter Stimme und schenkte den Zeit-Pokémon ein Lächeln, was den Beiden etwas verlegen wahr.

„Ihr habt die Veränderung bemerkt richtig", fragte Arceus und die Legenden nickten. Seit einiger Zeit benahmen sich die Pokemon aller Region merkwürdig, sogar in der kargen Orre-Region gab es wesentlich mehr Aktivitäten von Pokémon. Die einzigen Pokémon die nicht betroffen waren, alle Legendäre-Pokémon. Einerseits weil der Großteil schlief und die Anderen hatten entweder Pflichten, wie die Kapus, oder hatten sich so sehr zurückgezogen, dass sie es nicht bemerkten.

„Heute werdet ihr den Grund für diese Ereignisse erfahren", meinte Arceus und einige hatte keine Geduld mehr.

„Was ist denn heute für ein Tag", wollte Girantina wissen und ihr Vater kicherte. Das ihr Vater kicherte hatte seltenheitswert und daher fragten sich alle was wohl als nächstes kommt.

„Heute und zwar sehr bald, wird der Chosen One das Licht der Welt erblicken", und nach dem diese Worte ausgesprochen wurden, herrschte absolute Stille. Selbst in der Zerrwelt gab es momentan mehr Geräusche und das will was heißen. Arceus ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen und begutachtete ihre Reaktionen. Die Pokémon die in der Luft waren nun auf den Bode, jeder hatte ein schockiertes Gesicht, selbst der so stoische Darkrai. Was ihren Vater zum lachen brachte und die Anwesenden aus ihrem Schock-Zustand.

„Ist das Wahr", wollte Lugia wissen, denn seine Prophezeiung hatte auch mit dem Chosen One zu tun. Denn er musste Lugia und die 3 Legendären-Vögel retten und Harmonie bringen, dieser Test sollte den Chosen One prüfen ob er wirklich die Welt verändern kann. Arceus nickte und holte noch mal Luft.

„Er wird die Brücke zwischen den Menschen und den Pokémon sein, um beide Seiten im Frieden zu vereinen.", gab er bekannt und so eine Welt wäre nicht schlecht, denn mussten sich die Legenden nicht immer verstecken.

„Außerdem wird er der beste Aura-Hüter und Pokémon-Meister", fuhr Arceus fort.

„Was ist unsere Rolle in seinem Schicksal", fragte Zekrom und der Gott wusste jetzt schon wie die Reaktionen sein würden.

„Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist werden wir alle, also auch ich, an seiner Seite stehen. Als Freunde und als seine Pokémon", sprach Arceus und sofort gab allgemeines Keuchen. Mit dem Chosen One befreundet zu sein war eine Sache aber seine Pokemon zu werden ging den Meisten zu weit. Sofort gab es lautstarke Proteste und Arceus seufzte, das war zu erwaten.

„RUHE!", brüllte der Gott wieder und wieder kehrte die ruhe zurück.

„Er wird uns nicht ausnutzen. Alle seine Pokémon wird er lieben und Fair behandeln", sagte der Gott und die Anwesenden grübelten immer noch es eine gute Idee wäre.

„Wisst ihr, der Chosen One ist ein direkter Nachfahre von Sir Aaron ist", offenbarte ihr Vater und es wurde getuschelt. Dieser Mann war nicht nur einer der besten Aura-Hüter, sondern hat auch noch sein Leben für das von tausenden geopfert. Er war ein Mann mit reinem Herzen eisernen Willen und Tapferkeit. Mew lernte ihn kennen und legte große Erwartungen an den Chosen One. Plötzlich gab es ein grünes leuchten und die Zygarden-Kerne verwandelten sich in ihre 100% Form.

„Vater", sprach es nun mit tieferer Stimme.

„Ich glaube ich spreche für uns alle wenn ich sage, dass wir an Hand der Taten des Auserwählten urteilen", erklärte Zygarde und jeder mit dem zufrieden, denn so war es Fair.

„Gut wenn es nichts weiter zu sagen gibt werde ich den Chosen One besuchen", gab es an, was alle anderen schockierte. „Vater ich habe das Gefühl, dass Pokémon gibt die mit dem Auserwählten haben. Ich würde sie ausfindig machen und dir Bescheid geben wo sie leben", schlug Zygarde vor und sein Vater stimmte den Vorhaben zu. Zygarde teilte sich wieder und die Informationen gingen zu allen Zellen.

„Wer wird ihn eigentlich trainieren", fragte Kyurem, denn das Training wäre essenziell.

„Ich habe den perfekten Trainer", meinte Arceus und eine Lichtsäule erschien, aus der 2 Gestalten kamen.

Der Mensch hatte schwarze Stiefel, Hose und T-Shirt, hatte blaue Augen und blondes wie etwas stacheliges Haar.

An seiner Seite war ein Panferno mit einer Narbe im linken Auge, aber auf diesem Auge war es nicht Blind.

„Warum hast du mich wieder in einen 10 Jahre alten Jungen verwandelt", wollte der Junge wissen.

„Es war notwendig für deine Mission und gleich wirst du wissen was eure Mission ist", meinte Arceus beruhigend und seine Augen leuchteten kurz Gold. Die Beiden fühlten ein stechen im Kopf und die Informationen der bisherigen Versammlung hatten sie nun.

„Nun ihr wisst was zu tun ist?", fragte der Alpha. Der Junge nickte entschlossen und während sein Partner den Gott nicht eines Blickes würdigte.

„Vater", rief Demeteros und er drehte sich zu ihm

„Wir 3 wollen die Orre-Region wieder zum erblühen bringen"; sagte jetzt Voltolos und Arceus fand diese Idee sehr gut war.

„Gut macht das, aber passt auf das keiner euch sieht und passt auf euch auf."; ordnete der Gott an und die 3 nickten.

„Vater wir haben auch eine Bitte", sagte Mew und neben Mew war Meloetta.

„Welche denn?", fragte ihr Vater

„Wir wollen mit dir den Auserwählten besuchen"; sprach Meloetta mit sanfter Stimme.

„Bitte!"; flehte Mew und Beide setzten den mächtigsten Angriff ein den es gibt!

Den Hundeaugen-Blick. Gegen diesen Angriff kann man nichts tun und jedes Herz wird weich wie Butter.

„Natürlich", sagte Arceus sanft und die Beiden freuten sich. Jetzt zu 5 machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus, wo der Chosen One das Licht der Welt erblicken wird. Die andren Legenden gingen wieder schlaffen oder begannen ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen.

 **Krankenhaus von Alabastia**

Drake und Delia waren beim Krankenhaus, ihre Fruchtblase war geplatzt und sie war gerade auf dem Weg zum OP wo die Entbindung statt finden wird.

„Es wird alles gut", sprach Drake seiner Frau sanft zu um sie zu beruhigen. Delia wahr sehr nervös, doch solange ihr Mann bei ihr war fühlte sich gut. Schließlich wurde entbunden und die Ärzte machten sich ans Werk. Die Schmerzen der Wehen hielt Delia nur Dank ihres Mannes und nach Stunden des Wartens und Pressens hörte sie ein Babyschrei. Ihr gemeinsames Kind war nun da und die Ärzte säuberten das Kind und machten ein paar Vorsorgeuntersuchungen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Drake sanft.

„Es geht schon. Ich hoffe wir können unser Kind bald sehen", sagte die frisch gewordene Mutter und das Bedürfnis ihr Kind in den Armen zu halten war groß. Drake fühlte ähnlich und wollte auch ihr Kind sehen. Nach gefühlten Stunden, eher 10 Minuten, kamen die Ärzte zurück.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Frau Ketchum es ist ein Junge und er ist bei bester Gesundheit"; verkündeten die Ärzte und gaben der Mutter ihr Baby.

„Oh mein Junge", sagte Delia und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Drake ließ seinen Gefühlen auch freien Lauf und hatte ein großes Grinsen im Gesicht. Die frisch gebackenen Eltern sahen sich ihren Jungen an.

Er hatte 2 blitzähnliche Muttermale an seinen Wagen, obwohl der Kopf kahl wahr glaubten sie schwarzen Flaum zu erkennen und als er seine Augen langsam öffnete konnten sie sehen, dass seine Augen auch braun waren.

„Ich bin deine Mama und das ist dein Papa", sagte Drake sanft als er zuerst zur seiner Frau und dann auf sich selbst zeigte. Das Baby lächelte.

„Hallo meine Freunde, ich freue mich für euch. Habt ihr euch schon für Namen entschieden"; wollte ihr Freund Prof. Eich wissen. Die Ärzte hatten ihm gesagt, dass er rein könne.

„Danke und wir nennen ihn Ashton, Ashton Ketchum", sagte eine strahlende Delia.

„Ash ein guter Name für einen Trainer", kommentierte sein Vater grinsend. Was sie nicht wussten, dass Arceus und die anderen hatten alles mit angesehen.

„Nun müssen wir warten", meinte Arceus, denn seinen Plan hatte er den anderen erklärt.

„Ich finde wir sollten es ihnen direkt sagen worum es geht. Denn ich soll in die Familie um ihn auszubilden und deshalb müssen wir sie einweihen.", argumentierte der Junge. Arceus wollte zum Baby wenn er alleine ist, doch der Junge meinte, dass sie es wissen müssen. Arceus überlegte:

„ _Es stimmt der Junge muss trainiert werden und wenn Zygarde die Pokémon findet, die eine Beziehung haben müssen sie in die Familie rein können."_ , dachte der Gott und wusste das seine 1 Idee nicht die beste war. Auf einmal wurden die Wände vom Zimmer lila und es schien, als ob sie wo anders wären. Delia wurde nervös und Drake ließ sein Lucario raus um die Umgebung zu scannen

„Alles ist gut", sprach eine Stimme und Arceus, Mew und Meloetta tauchten auf. Delia und Sam waren verwirrt, aber sowohl Drake wie auch sein Lucario waren schockiert und knieten sich nieder.

„Keine Sorge ich komme nicht mit bösen absichten", meinte der Alpha, was zwar erleichterte aber nicht auf klärte.

„Warum bist du hier Lord Arceus?", fragte der Pokémon-Trainer und Arceus hoffte sehr, dass die Wahrheit sie nicht zu schlimm treffen würde.

„Nun um zu kurz zu machen. Euer Sohn ist der Chosen One", sagte der Gott. Während Delia und Sam noch verwirrter waren, wurde Drake blass und fiel auf die Knie.

„Nein bitte nicht", flüsterte er. Jeder Aura-Hüter kannte die Legende vom Chosen One, auch wenn nur bekannt wahr, dass er ein Retter sei und viele Gefahren auf ihn lauerten.

„Schatz was ist los?", fragte seine Ehefrau besorgt. Diese ganze Situation gefiel ihr nicht.

„Euer Sohn wird die Menschen und Pokémon in Frieden vereinen, doch dafür wird er sich oft sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen", erklärte der Gott die Rolle vom kleinen Ash, was die Menschen in Angst versetzte. Delia umarmte Ash instinktive fester. Mew und Meloetta sahen sich Ash und fanden ihn süß.

„Wir sind nicht nur hier um euch alles zu erzählen, sondern um zu helfen", sprach der Gott mit fester Stimme.

Mew berührte den linken von Ash und nach dem es kurz leuchtete war ein Kreis mit geringelten Muster auf dem linken Arm

„Damit habe ich die letzten Psyreste in ihm benutz um ihn vor den Meisten Psyfähigkeiten zu schützen", teilte Mew telepathisch mit. Meloetta legte nun ihre Hand auf den rechten Arm und dieses Mal erschien eine Musiknote.

„Wenn er diese Gabe bewusst verenden kann, wird er in der Lage sein jeden Konflikt mit den richtigen Worten", übermittelte Meloetta sanft.

Nun ließ Arceus ein Blitz auf den Bauch von Ash erscheinen.

„Damit wird er …", weiter kam der Gott nicht, denn die Siegel leuchteten und vereinten sich. Es war jetzt ein Kreis mit 3 Ringen, im inneren war eine Musiknote durch die ein Blitz schoss. Es war kurz still.

„Sie haben sich vereinigt", stellte Arceus verblüfft fest, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Der Gott überprüfte nun das neue Siegel.

„Die Gaben wurden verstärkt. Er ist nun nicht vor Psyfähigkeiten geschützt, sondern kann Fähigkeiten wie Telekinese mit seiner Aura benutzen.

Meloettas Gabe wurde so verstärkt, dass es nun so wie bei Damon, jedes Herz beruhigen kann.

Er wird mit uns Pokémon verstehen können als wären wir Menschen.

Seine Aura-Partner-Grenze liegt momentan bei 10, aber sie kann noch größer werden. Er wird trotzdem in der Lage sein mit jedem Pokémon ein Aura-Band ein zu gehen, doch nur seine Aura-Partner werden in der Lage sein Aura zu verwenden", endete Arceus und alle anderen stand der mund offen. Eine dieser Gaben wäre schon gut, doch in Kombination waren sie einfach extrem. Drake weis was für eine Belastung Aura-Bänder seinen können. Er 3 Bänder mit 3 Pokémon und am Anfang und das war oft belastend. Noch mehr Partnerschaften zu schließen und eine unbegrenzte Anzahl an Bändern zu machen, war etwas was über sein Vorstellungsvermögen ging.

„Außerdem haben ich den Trainer für den Chosen One mit gebracht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch euch noch viel beibringen kann", sprach der Gott und ließ den Jungen samt Partner erscheinen.

„Das ist nur ein Kind"; stellte Drake fest.

„Keines Wegs ich habe ihn verjungt, damit er ihn trainieren kann und bei euch, ohne Verdacht zu erregen, leben kann", erzählte der Gott

„Nun ich bin Chris, freut mich euch kennenzulernen", sagte der Aura-Nutzer. Er und Drake gaben sich die Hand und Drake konnte spüren wie mächtig Chris ist. Doch sein Panferno erregte vor allem seine Aufmerksamkeit. Auch wenn es nur so da stand, spürte er die Macht die in diesem Pokémon schlummerte.

„Ich habe eine Frage Arceus", meldete sich plötzlich Delia zu Wort. Arceus sah sie an und nickte als Zeichen der Bestätigung.

„Wird er eine Freundin bekommen, Heiraten und Kinder kriegen?", fragte Delia fröhlich, die vorherige Stimmung vollkommen vergessen. Ihr Mann und Prof. Eich bekamen Schweißtropfen und Chris ließ sich ein Lachen nicht nehmen.

„Natürlich wird er das. Vielleicht schneller als ihr denkt. Gehabt euch wohl"; rief Arceus, bevor alle Legenden verschwanden.

„Dann wohnen wir wohl jetzt bei euch", meinte Chris und die Ketchums nickten.

„Kein Wort zu irgendwen. Ich werde ein paar alte Freunde benachrichtige", erklärte Drake und alle stimmten zu.

Das war das erste Kapitel und ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen.

Noch ein paar Anmerkungen

Ash wird Canon Pokémon, bis auf eine Ausnahme, und nicht Canon Pokémon fangen

Er wird nicht übermächtig sein wenn es los geht

Aura-Beherrschung wird lange dauern und ein paar Partner stehen schon fest aber noch nicht alle

Alles weitere wenn es so weit ist.


	2. Vorbereitungen

**Vorbereitungen**

Es war nun 1 Woche seit der Geburt von Ash vergangen und die Ketchum-Familie genoss einen ruhigen Abend. Chris und sein Partner sind in das Gästezimmer der Ketchums gezogen, auch wenn Panferno eher draußen schlief. Chris wollte der frischgebackenen Familie helfen wo er nur konnte, sei den Müll raus zu bringen, im Garten zu helfen etc. Doch Delia meinte nur das es nicht nötig sei, da er 1 ein Gast war und 2 hatte er die Aufgabe auf ihren Sohn aufzupassen und zu trainieren. Er akzeptierte das, aber er lies es sich nicht nehmen ein bisschen zu helfen.

„Schatz schau mal wen ich mitgebracht habe", rief Drake als er durch die Tür ging und als Delia sah wen Drake alles mitgebracht hatte strahlte sie. Es waren 7 alte Freunde und darunter waren 3 Ehepaare. Das erste war Red und Yellow, das zweite Green und Blue, und das letzte Paar war Gold und Crystal. Silver war nicht verheiratet was ihn aber auch nicht störte. Drake und Delia waren mit 7 lange befreundet und sie konnten ihn vollkommen vertrauen. Alle 7 hatte sich, abgesehen vom altern, nicht viel verändert. Ihr Kleidungsstil war auch noch ziemlich gleich z. B. trug immer noch ihren Strohhut, aber ihre langen Haare waren klar zu erkennen. Sie und Red hatten ihre Tochter Leaf mitgebracht. Das kleine Mädchen schlief gerade noch, aber man konnte Braunenflaum am Kopf erkennen. Green und Blue hatten auch ihren Sohn Gary mitgebracht. Er schlief auch noch. Gold und Crystal wollten noch etwas warten mit dem Kindern kriegen und Silver wartete auch noch. In den Jahren war aber keiner von ihnen untätig. Yellow und Red hatten in der nähe vom Vertania-Wald eine Pokémon-Auffangstation eröffnet. Dort nahmen sie verletze und heimatlose Pokémon auf, pflegten sie gesund und wenn nötig auch ein Zuhause gaben. Green hatte mit reisen aufgehört und hilft seiner Frau und Silver bei den Pokémon-G-Mann aus.

Crystal und Gold hatte die Pokémon-Pension in der nähe von Dukatia-City übernommen und sie sehr erweitert. Man kann nicht nur Pokémon dort abgeben, Crystal brachte nämlich Kindern das Fangen von Pokémon bei in dem sie ihre und/oder die Pokémon von ihrem Mann fangen sollten. Drake hoffte sehr, dass ihre alten Freunde ihnen helfen konnten. Alle Babys waren in einem großen Laufstall reingelegt worden, während Delia Tee und Kuchen für die Erwachsen brachte. Sofort wurden die 7 über die Ereignisse bei Ashs Geburt informiert und sie waren sehr schockiert. Sie hatten selber als Kinder einiges erlebt, aber Ashs Schicksal übertraf alles was sie kannten.

„Dagegen waren unsere Abenteuer reiner Kinderkram", meinte Gold ernst und seine Freunde nickten zustimmend.

„Das mag sein, aber wir euch natürlich helfen. Richtig Leute", rief Red der irgendwie der Anführer der Gruppe war.

„Natürlich wurde auch mal wieder Zeit für ein richtiges Training", meinte seine Rivale Green. Seine Frau schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, denn ihr Mann trainierte eigentlich oft, zu oft führ ihren Geschmack.

„Chris was du denn eigtlich so alles erlebt?", fragte Yellow neugierig. Chris war überrascht aber antwortete.

„Nun ich bin bei meiner Familie aufgewachsen bis ich 5 war, doch dann änderte sich alles. Während ich bei einem Freund war, wurden meine Eltern in einem Unfall verwickelt und starben noch im Krankenhaus.", erzählte Chris und die Anwesenden waren schockiert von seiner Erzählung.

„Danach wurde ich in der Familie und Weisenhäusern herumgereicht, aber fühlte mich nie wieder so wohl wie bei meiner Familie. Als ich 10 wurde haute ich ab und trieb mich durch die Welt", erzählte er weiter und Frauen bekamen schon Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Wie hast du denn dein Panferno bekommen?", fragte dann Silver. Chris war von der Frage nicht sehr überrascht und schaute dann zu seinem Partner. Sie starrten sich an und die anderen waren verwundert warum sie das, nur Drake dachte sie reden über ihr Aura-Band, aber da für war kein Blickkontakt nötig. Der Affe nickte und Chris drehte sich um.

„Wenn ihr wissen wollt wie wir uns kennenlernten, erzähle ich am besten auch von meiner Vergangenheit", sagte seine harte Stimme. Alle, außer Chris, waren schockiert als das Panferno redete.

„DU KANNST SPRECHEN!", schrie die Versammelte Mannschaft aus Pokémon-Trainern, natürlich wieder ohne Chris.

„Seit nicht so laut", brummte er sie an und die anderen waren etwas sprachlos.

„Ich wuchs nur bei meiner Mutter auf während sich mein Vater nie blicken lies", sprach der Affe und das Wort Vater sprach er mit so viel Gift, dass abgesehen von Chris die anderen erschauderten.

„Meine Mutter wurde kurz nach meiner Geburt krank und starb schließlich vor meinem ersten Geburtstag. Unser Stamm machte mich verantwortlich dafür, dass ihre Anführerin starb und jagte mich davon. Und egal wo hin ich auch ging, kein anderer Stamm wollte mich akzeptieren und andere Pokémon verhielten sich nicht besser. Also wollte ich es bei den Menschen versuchen, doch die wollten mich wie ein Werkzeug benutzen und so floh ich auch vor den Menschen. Schließlich war Chris der erste mich wirklich als Freund sah und wir bildeten ein unerschütterliches Band", erzählte das Panferno weiter und die Frauen wurden von ihren Männern in ihrem Armen gehalten, da diese Geschichte sehr Traurig war. Vor allem Silver und Blue wurden ein wenig an Ihre Vergangenheit mit dem Maskierten Mann erinnert.

„Ihr habt wirklich was durchgemacht", meinte Crystal traurig.

„Ja, aber so hätten wir uns nie getroffen also hatte es etwas Gutes. Außerdem habe ich auch einen Namen. Ich bin Son.", stellte sich der Feueraffe vor.

„Wie habt ihr geschafft Arceus zu treffen", wollte Drake wissen, denn den Gott der Pokémon zu treffen geschweige denn ihn kennenzulernen ist ein Kunststück für sich. Son schaubte nur als Arceus erwähnt wurde und Chris übernahm wieder.

„Das ist solange her ich weis es nicht mehr genau, aber ich weiß das wir dank Dialga zusammen wohl sehr lange trainiert haben", meinte Chris und man sah ihm an das es gelogen war.

„Du bist ein miserabeler Lügner", kommentierte Son trocken worauf Chris schmollte.

„Es gibt einige Sachen die wir euch einfach noch nicht erzählen können.", gab Son die ehrliche Antwort. Sie hörten dann, dass die Babys lauter wurden und gingen zu ihnen. Sie sahen wie sich wohl Ash und Gary stritten, aber Leaf flennte lauter anscheinend gingen die Streitküken ihr auf die Nerven. Die kleinen Jungs hörten auch auf und drehten sich von einander weg. Leaf lächelte dann Gary welcher zurück lächelte und die Babys schliefen wieder schnell ein. Die Anwesenden fanden die kleine Szene schön und die Stimmung wurde etwas besser.

„Wenn ich raten müsste würde ich sagen, dass aus Ash und Gary wohl Rivalen werden. Aber bei Leaf und Gary habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie sich wohl sehr mögen werden.", meinte der verjungte Aura-Nutzer.

„Bringt Gary Manieren bei Green und Blue okay", sagte Yellow süß, zu süß und Green nickte schnell, was alle zum Lachen brachte.

„Keine Sorge wir zwei sind ja auch noch da stimmst Kumpel", meinte Chris zu Son. Dieser nickte und schaute auf die Babys. Die 3 lächelten den Affen an, was er mit seinem eigenen Lächeln erwiderte.

„Hättet ihr Lust auf keinen Kampf ihr 2?", fragte Red und sofort stimmten Green, Blue, Gold, Silver und Crystal mit ein. Nur Yellow wollte nicht kämpfen, da sie spürte, dass ein ungleicher Kampf gewesen wäre, aber nicht für ihn.

„Lieber nicht ihr seit gut, aber nicht so gut", erklärte Son mit harter Stimme.

„Glaubst du wir sind schwach?", fragte eine verärgerte Blue.

„Nein ihr seit stark, aber ich bin wesentlich stärker als ich euch vorstellen könnt.

„Wenn ihr immer noch wollt kommt mit eurem stärksten Pokémon raus oder in deinem Fall Drake will ich deine 3 Aura-Partner sehen", forderte Son die Trainer auf und ging mit Chris raus. Die Trainer im Haus schauten sich, nickten einander zu und gingen raus. Jeder von ihnen hatte ihre Pokémon rausgeholt.

Red sein Bisaflor.

Green sein Glurak.

Blue ihr Turtok.

Gold sein Tornupto.

Silver sein Impergator.

Drake sein Lucario, Flambirex und sein Trikephalo.

Chris und Son standen auf dem Kampfeld hinter dem Haus, als ihre Gegner auftauchten. Die 3 Kanto-Starter und Lucario hatten einen Edelstein bei sich. Bei Lucario war er am rechten Arm befestigt, bei Bisaflor an der Palme, bei Turtok am Panzer und Glurak an der Brust.

„Kommt mit allem was ihr habt", rief Son ernst.

„Bisa setze Matschbombe ein", rief Red.

„Glurak nimm Drachenpuls", sagte Green.

„Blasty greif mit Hydropumpe an", ordnete Blue an.

„Baktarō benutze Flamenwurf", rief Gold.

„Impergator Angriff mit Nassschweif", sagte Silver.

„Megapyon setze Energieball ein", rief Crystal.

„Lucario Angriff mit Aurasphäre, Trikephalo setz Ladestrahl ein und Flambirex benutze Steinkante", befahl Drake.

Die Attacken waren sehr schnell, doch für Son waren sie lahm aber er wich nicht aus. Als er getroffen wurde entstanden eine Rauchwolke und eine kleine Druckwelle. Die Zuschauer waren gespannt wie es weiter gehen würde. Als sich die Rauchwolke verzog stand Son da als wäre nichts passiert.

„Ich hatte doch gesagt mit voller Kraft also wo bleibt ihr", sagte ein gelangweilter Son und die Anderen, ohne Chris, waren schockiert, dass keine Attacke eine Wirkung hatte. Nun Benutzten die Kanto-Trainer die Mega-Entwicklung und Ihre Starter und Lucario vollzogen diese.

„Bisa/ Megapyon benutzt Pflanzenwirbel", riefen Crystal und Red unisono.

„Glurak/ Baktarō/ Flambirex setzt Lohekanonade ein", orderten Green, Drake und Gold an.

„Blasty/ Impergator Angriff mit Aquahaubitze", schrien Blue und Silver.

„Trikephalo benutze Draco-Meteor und du Lucario nimm Fokusstoß", rief Drake zu seinen anderen Pokémon. Die Pflanzen-Attacken fesselten die Arme und Beine von Son. Die Feuer-Attacken kamen schnell von unten, während die Drachen-Attacke von oben herunter kam. Die zwei Wasser-Attacken und die Kampf-Attacke kamen frontal auf Son zu. Als die Attacken trafen entstand eine noch größere Rauchwolke, wie auch eine größere Druckwelle. Die Trainer und Zuschauer dachten, dass das gesessen hätte, aber irren ist menschlich. Als man wieder klar sehen konnte stand Son immer noch und er sah nicht erschöpft aus.

Sein weißes Fell war zersaust, aber mehr Wirkung hatten die Angriffe auf den Sinnoh-Starter. Die Münder aller standen offen und konnten es nicht fassen.

„Das ist wohl eure Bestleistung", meinte er nicht wirklich beeindruckt.

„Benutzt Blättersturm", riefen Red und Crystal erneut unisono.

„Setzt Hitzekoller ein", schrien Green, Drake und Gold.

„Angriff mit Aquahaubitze volle Kraft", befahlen Blue und Silver.

„Lucario benutze deinen stärksten Fokusstoß und Trikephalo kombiniere Draco-Meteor und Drachenpuls", wies Drake an. Die Pokémon taten was ihre Trainer sagten und Attacken kamen von allen Seiten auf Son zu.

„Ihr wisst wohl nicht wann Schluss ist", kommentierte Son ernst und lies ein Brüllen von unglaublicher Macht los. Die Angriffe wurden Instabil und explodierten ohne Schaden angerichtet zu haben. Wieder waren alle schockiert von diesen Macht. Sie hatten schon einiges erlebt aber das war einfach grotesk.

„Wollt ihr weiter machen oder aufhören?", fragte Son nun.

„Wir werden Kämpfen!", riefen die 7 Trainer.

„Bisa setzt Gigastoß ein", rief Red.

„Glurak kombiniere Flammenblitzt und Drachenstoß", befahl Green.

„Blasty benutze Wasserdüse und Schädelwumme zusammen", schrie Blue.

„Baktarō greife mit einer Kombination aus Flamenrad und Gigastoß an", orderte Gold an.

„Impergator setze Wasserdüse und Kraftkoloss gleichzeitig ein", befahl Silver.

„Megapyon nimm Gigastoß", sagte Crystal.

„Flambirex kombiniere Flamenblitz und Kopfstoß, du Trikephalo benutze Drachenstoß und Gigastoß und Lucario verwende zuerst Willenleser und kombiniere danach Turbotempo und Wuchtschlag", ordnete Drake an. Son grinste ein wenig, denn Attacken zu kombinieren war nicht so einfach und vor allem wenn man sehr starke Attacken vereinigen wollte.

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht, aber ich beende das jetzt", kündigte Son an und sprang hoch in die Luft.

„Beende es mit Tempohieb", rief Chris das erste seit Beginn des Kampfes.

„Du weißt was mir gefällt", meinte Son grinsend. Er ballte seine rechte Faust und spannte seine Muskeln an. Seine Faust begann bläulich zu glühen und ähnelte dem Mondschein am Himmel. Die Trainer ahnten, dass das nicht gut enden würde.

„Lucario Schutzschild", rief Drake zu dem Schakal-Pokémon. Dieses schlug auf den Boden und erhob sich in die Luft. Dort setze es Schutzschild ein und verstärkte diesen mit seiner Aura, so hatte der Schutzschild mehrere Schichten. Aber weder Son noch Chris sahen unberuhigt aus.

„Hier kommt es. Tempohieb!", rief Son und schlug schneller zu als man sehen konnte. Der Schutzschild zerbrach fast sofort und die Pokémon wurden ins Erdreich gedrückt. Als sich die Rauchwolke verzog lagen die Pokémon kampfunfähig in kleinen Kratern. Keiner konnte Glauben was geschehen war. 9 gut ausgebildete Pokémon mit nur einem Schlag besiegt und das Panferno sah aus als wäre nichts gewesen. „Keine Sorge hab nicht mit viel Kraft zugeschlagen. Sie sollten gleich aufwachen.", kommentierte Son als er landete. Jetzt fielen den Anwesenden, bis auf Chris, die Augen raus.

„DAS soll wenig Kraft sein! Ich will mir nicht mal vorstellen was bei ihm volle Kraft ist", dachte ein verunsicherter Gold und seine Freunde hatten ähnliche Gedanken. Die Pokémon kam aus den Kratern und auch die Pokémon die noch in den Pokébällen waren kamen raus. Sie schien etwas zu besprechen und dann drehte sich Pika, das Pikachu von Red, zu Son.

„Trainiere uns damit wir unsere Trainer und die kleinen schützen können", bat Pika und verbeugte sich sogar. Son war überrascht, aber er sah auch den Willen in den Augen aller Pokémon.

„Wie ihr wollt, aber beschwert euch nicht. Das werden die härtesten Jahre eures Lebens", kündigte Son doch die Pokémon reagierten anders als erwartet. Die Pokémon jubelten und Pika kletterte zusammen mit seiner Frau, Chuchu, und ihrem Sohn Pichu auf Son.

„Was soll das denn?", fragte ein leicht verwirrter wie auch verärgerter Son.

„Wir freuen uns das da bist", erwiderte Pika.

„Hä?", sagte Son der jetzt schon eher schockiert war.

„Wir freuen uns mit so einem starken Freund noch stärker zu werden. Richtig Leute?", fragte die Maus die Pokémon-Meute und stimmte lauthals zu. Selbst das Glurak von Green oder auch das Flambirex von Drake zeigten, wie sehr sie sich freuten das Son da war. Dieser war erstmal schockiert, doch dann begann er zu strahlen.

„Ha haha hahaha HAHAHAHAHAHA", er lachte aus vollem halse und die Pokémon waren verwirrt. Die Pika-Familie fragte sich ob sie ihn gekitzelt hatten, denn er weinte schon beim lachen. Auch die Menschen waren etwas perplex, abgesehen von Chris und Yellow.

„Er lässt gerade seinen Emotionen freien Lauf richtig", sprach Yellow mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ja ihr und eure Pokémon seit die ersten, abgesehen von mir, die ihn akzeptierten. Ihr habt es ja vorhin gehört. Keine Pokémon akzeptierten ihn und Menschen sahen ihn meist auch nur als ein Ärgernis. Ich bin nicht nur sein bester Freund, sondern auch sein Bruder. Wir sind schon seit Jahren zusammen unterwegs", erklärte Chris und Yellow verstand jetzt wie stark ihre Bindung werden konnte.

„Habt ihr eigentlich jemals herausgefunden wer der Vater von Son ist?", fragte Yellow vorsichtig, da sie wusste das dieses Thema ein rotes Tuch für sie war.

„Ja aber es liegt an ihm es den zu erzählen, denen er vertraut", erklärte Chris ernst und sie nickte verstehend. Die anderen hatten zugehört und waren sehr überrascht.

 **Bei Arceus**

Arceus wartete noch auf Zygarde welches Pokémon suchte die eine besondere Verbindung zum Chosen One haben sollten.

„Lord Arceus", rief Zygarde als es in seiner 10%-Form auftauchte.

„Ich habe 3 Pokémon gefunden", berichtete die Legende.

„Ausgezeichnet. Welche sind es und wo sind sie?", fragte der Gott.

„Ein Pichu im Vertania-Wald, ein Froxy in einem Sumpfgebiet in Kalos und ein Riolu in einer Burg in Sinnoh", erzählte Zygarde.

„Gut ich werde mich auf dem Weg machen sie zum Chosen One zu bringen und du kannst dich ausruhen. Ich danke dir", sagte Arceus und Zygarde verschwand mit einem lächeln. Arceus machte sich auf den Weg zum Vertania-Wald.

 **Vertania-Wald**

Als es dort ankam suchte es nach einer besonderen Aura und fand auch eine. Sie war zwar klein, aber vergleich von normalen Pokémon enorm. Der Gott machte sich unsichtbar und ging zur dieser Aura, aber was er sah war nicht erfreulich.

Das Pichu was er suchte wurde gerade von einem Raichu und einem Pikachu als Volleyball missbraucht während einen Haufen Pikachu sich an den Leiden dieses Pichus amüsierten. Das Pikachu schickte das Kleine mit einem Megahieb zu ihrer Endentwicklung welche mit Slam Pichu an einem Baum knallte.

„Das macht gar keinen Spaß was er nicht rumheult", meinte das Pikachu verärgert, da ihr Opfer keine anstallten machte zu weinen.

„Keine Sorge Sohn er wird noch laut rumheulen", sagte der Vater zum Sohn. Dieser faule Apfel war wirklich nicht weit vom Stamm gefallen.

„Das ist auch das einzige was ihr könnt schwäre zu ärgern, ihr Waschlappen", verhöhnte das Pichu als es auf wackligen Beinchen stand. Das Raichu schlug ihn erneut mit seinem Schwanz die kleine Maus an einem Baum.

„Pass besser auf was du sagst Schwächling. Ich bin der Chef", knurrte die orange Maus.

„Du bist der Sohn unseres Chefs und nutzt das aus. Wie jemand wie unser Chef so einen Sohn bekam ist mir unklar. Dein Sohn kommt ja ganz nach dir. Ihr könnt es wohl beide nicht ertragen wenn etwas nicht nach seiner Nase läuft", verspotte das Pichu das Vater-Sohn-Gespann weiter und Arceus was von seiner geistigen Reife überrascht. Das Vater-Sohn-Gespann rächten sich in dem sie Pichu durch einen Baum schlugen. Er landete wieder vor einem Baum und verlor das Bewusstsein. Seiner Peiniger wollten weiter machen als ein anderes Pikachu sich dazwischen stellte.

„Lasst meinen Sohn in Ruhe!", schrie die Mutter des kleinen, aber die Peiniger lachten sie nur aus.

„Ihr seit die schwächsten von uns. Es stört sicher keinen wenn ich euch jetzt erledige", meinte das Raichu mit Bosheit in seiner Stimme und bereitete einen Hyperstrahl vor während sein Sohn das selbe mit einem Donnerblitz tat. Arceus war von diesen Tyrannen angewidert, doch für die Mutter und ihren Sohn hatten seinen Respekt verdient.

„Hört sofort auf!", rief der Gott als er sich in seiner voller Pracht offenbarte. Alle schauten hin, doch nur die Erwachsenen wusste wer da erschien.

„Verschwindet bevor ich euch Beine mache", sagte Arceus voller Wut in seiner Stimme. Das Vater-Sohn-Gespann und ihre Kumpane suchten schnell das weite.

„Vielen Dank Lord Arceus. Ich hätte nie gedacht euch zu treffen.", sprach die Mutter ehrfürchtig und kniete sich sogar nieder. Ihr Sohn wurde dann wach und sah sich um.

„Mum wer ist das? Will er dir wehtun? Ich werde dich beschützen", meinte es und stellte sich zwischen seiner Mutter und dem Gott. Arceus schaute ihn intensive an, doch er zuckte nicht mal.

„Hör auf das ist unser Gott Arceus! Es tut mir leid mein Lord.", sagte die Mutter doch ihr schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Keine Sorge ich bin ihm nicht böse, eher bin ich von euch beeindruckt", sagte Arceus was die Mäuse verlegen machte.

„Ich danke euch für diese Worte, aber wenn ich fragen darf was macht ihr hier?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin wegen deinem Sohn hier", verkündete der Gott was die Mutter verwirrte.

„Warum denn", fragten die Mutter und ihr Sohn unisono.

„Dein Junge hat das Schicksal an der Seite vom Chosen One zu stehen", erklärte Arceus und die Mutter war schockiert. Jede Pokémon-Art kannte die Legende vom Chosen One zwar aber nur sehr im Groben. Sie wussten das ein besonderer Mensch auftauchen würde aber nicht mehr.

„Werde ich ganz stark?", fragte das Kleine.

„Wenn hart arbeitest schon", antwortete Arceus und der Kleine freute sich sehr. Doch die Mutter hatte gemischte Gefühle. Einerseits freute sie sich für ihren Sohn, aber sie würde ihn gerne aufwachsen sehen. Das sah Arceus wusste aber auch zugleich eine Lösung.

„Du wirst bei deinem Sohn bleiben. Ich werde euch in eine Zwischendimension schicken da ich noch zwei weitere holen muss", klärt der Gott und die kleine Familie war glücklich. Arceus schickte die Beiden in die Dimension und machte sich auf dem weg zum nächsten.

 **Sumpfgebiet in Kalos**

Arceus suchte wieder die Aura was dieses Mal sehr einfach war. Einerseits wegen der Aura die wirklich stärker als bei vielen seiner Artgenossen und andererseits weil es alleine trainierte. Es war von der Hingabe des Frosches erstaunt.

„Hallo mein Kleiner", begrüßte der Gott das Fröschchen.

„Du bist Gott Arceus was willst du denn von mir", fragte das Froxy ernst, was Arceus überraschte.

„Ich bin gekommen da du an der Seite des Chosen One stehen wirst.", sagte der Gott.

„Also werde ich stark", stellte er fest.

„Wenn du willst schon aber nicht auf diese Weise. Wenn du wirklich stark werden willst musst du lernen im Team zu arbeiten und anderen zu vertrauen", erklärte der Gott ernst und Froxy nickte. Nun wurde der Frosch zu den Mäusen geschickt und er machte sich auf dem Weg zur letzen Haltestelle.

 **Königreich in Sinnoh**

Als der Gott erschien tauchte es praktischerweise direkt vor dem Riolu und seiner Mutter auf.

„Lord Arceus was führt euch hier her", fragte die Schakaldame und verneigte sich was ihr Sohn ihr nachmachte.

„Dein Sohn hat ein anderes Schicksal als du denkst. Er wird nämlich an der Seite des Chosen One stehen", erzählte nun Arceus zum dritten mal am heutigen Tag und die Mutter des Kleinen war schockiert.

„Ich weiß auch das dir sorgen um dein Königreich machst, aber ich habe die Lösung", meinte der Gott und leuchtete kurz weiß auf.

„Ich habe da für gesorgt das euer Königreich für die nächsten 100 Jahre geschützt ist", erzählte es.

„Vielen Dank mein Lord, aber ich würde ihn gerne aufwachsen sehen", sprach sie ehrlich.

„Natürlich", antwortet der Gott und setze zur letzten tat für Heute an.

 **Im Haus der Ketchums**

Son hatte für die meisten Pokémon einen individuellen Trainingsplan entwickelt. Einige würden das Training als Hölle beschreiben, aber jeder wollte es schaffen. Auf ein Mal tauchten die Neuankömmlinge auf samt einem Brief von Arceus und Chris las ihn vor.

„Das Pichu, Froxy und Riolu sind wichtige Partner des Auserwählten. Ich habe auch die Mutter von Pichu und Riolu mit gebracht.

Ich wünsche euch viel Glück."

Arceus, Gott der Pokémon

Alle waren ziemlich überrascht, bis auf Son und Chris.

„Dann herzlich Willkommen", rief Delia freundlich. Die Pokémon freuten sich auch und die Baby-Pokémon legten sich gleich zu Ash. Schließlich musste sich der Besuch auch wieder auf dem Heimweg und alle im Hause Ketchum gingen ins Bett.

Tut mir leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es gab eine Verzögerung.

Nun einige Charaktere aus dem Manga sind aufgetaucht und ob noch mehr auftauchen werden das müsst ihr selber sehen.

Ich habe die Vorstellung von Chris und Son gut hinbekommen würde ich sagen und glaubt mir Son ist noch lange nicht am Limit.

Ich muss nicht extra sagen wer die 3 in der Original-Serie sein oder?

Also bis zum nächsten mal


	3. Ashs Geburtstag

**Ashs Geburtstag**

Es waren schon 5 Jahre vergangen seit dem Ash geboren wurde und er entwickelte sich prächtig. Er lernte mit 8 Monaten laufen und an seinem ersten Geburtstag sagte er sein erstes Wort, welches Mama war. Ab dem alter von 3 Jahren stellte Ash alle möglichen Fragen z. B. wo leben bestimmte Pokémon, haben Pokémon in der Wildnis auch Familien oder auch ob die Feuermähne von Son ihm nicht beim schlaffen störte. Das Geburtstagskind schlief noch, aber es war ja auch erst 5 Uhr morgens. Chris und Son hatten in Alabastia gut eingelebt. Chris kümmerte sich oft um Ash, Gary und Leaf. Die 3 waren gute Freunde, aber einiges war absehbar. Leaf verstand sich gut mit Ash und Gary, mit Gary ein bisschen besser. Gary und Ash waren jetzt schon Rivalen und wollten sich übertrumpfen. Sei es wer der das beste Bild malt oder wer baut den besten Schneemann, ihre Rivalität stark aber nicht feindlich.

Son genoss oft seine Ruhe auf dem Dach der Ketchums. Er trainierte aber auch jeden der es sich zu traute. Meist die Pokémon vom Hause Ketchum, manchmal die Pokémon von Yellow und Red und für die Pokémon die er aus Johto kannte hatte er Trainingsplans erstellt. Und gerade eben war Trainingszeit.

Son stand auf einem Feld als Trikephalo mit einem sehr schnellen Drachenstoß auf ihn zu kam. Son war stolz auf seinen Schüler, immerhin hatte er seine Geschwindigkeit verdreifacht. Was aber nichts brachte da Son ein Salto machte und den Drachen in den Boden rammte. Hinter ihm tauchte Flambirex auf der mit seinem Hammerarm auf ihn zu stürmte. Auch wenn der Einall-Starter doppelt so schnell wie vor 5 Jahren nützte es nichts. Son packte den Arm und war seien Gegner über seine Schulter auf den Drachen. Beide stöhnte vor Schmerzen, aber vor allem Trikephalo da sein Kollege wesentlich schwerer war als er selbst. Direkt über Son erschien ein Mega-Lucario auf und wollte Son mit Wuchtschlag treffen. Doch der Feueraffe packte den Kopf seines Gegners mit seinen Füßen und schlug mit seinem Schwanz zu. Lucario hatte das nicht erwartet und musste harte Treffer einstecken. Son packte den Schakalskopf fester und schleuderte ihn zu seinen Freunden Von links kam ein Pikachu mit Volttackel auf zu gestürmt und von rechts ein normales Lucario mit Power-Punch. Son versetzte den Beiden einfach eine Kopfnuss und die Mütter waren am Boden. Die beiden Mütter waren nun so stark wie Drakes Pokémon von vor 5 Jahren. Delia, Drake und Chris schauten dem Training zu.

„Sie alle sind ziemlich stark geworden", meinte Delia.

„Ja schon, aber gegen Son reicht es noch lange nicht", sagte Drake und alle stimmten ihm zu.

„Aber auch Son ist stärker geworden, auch wenn man es nicht sieht", gab Chris was die Anderen überraschte.

„Ihr habt euch sehr verbessert", lobte Son seine Schüler.

„Nun zum Schutzschild-Test", wies Son an und die 5 Pokémon setzten zusammen Schutzschild ein, welchen sie mit Aura verstärkten. Son sprang hoch.

„Tempohieb", rief Son und Schlug zu, doch der Schutzschild hielt stand. Son ladete wieder auf den Boden als die anderen Pokémon sich an ihren Erfolg erfreuten.

„Gut ihr habt es geschafft meinen schwächsten Tempohieb abzuwehren", sagte Son und seine Schüler mussten schlucken. Auch Drake und Delia waren etwas schockiert. Sie wussten das war nicht volle Kraft, aber der Schwächste und was waren dann die starken.

„Nachher zeige euch einen Trick und dabei wieder ein Schutzschild-Test", erklärte Son, welcher stolz auf seine Schüler war. Diese salutierten vor ihm und die Mägen aller knurrten.

„Ich mach dann mal was zu essen", meinte Delia und die versammelte Meute freute sich aufs essen. Delia bereitete das Essen vor und Drake brachte den Pokémon ihr Futter. Auch wenn Son Pokémon-Futter as, hatte er auch oft Sandwichs oder auch anderes Menschenessen gegessen. Ash wurde gerade wach und streckte sich. Auch seine Pokémon erwachten gerade. Riolu und Pichu schliefen mit Ash in seinem Bett, während Froxy in einem Bettchen neben dem von Ash schlief.

„Guten Morgen Leute. Gut geschlafen?", fragte Ash die 3 und diese nickten. Die 4 rochen dann was.

„Los Leute Futter fassen", rief Ash und machte sich fertig. Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, zog er sich ein weises T-Shirt und blaue Shorts an. Sofort gingen sie zum Essen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", riefen alle zusammen.

„Vielen Dank Mum, Dad, Chris, Son und all ihr anderen!", erwiderte Ash voller Freude. Sie aßen alle zusammen und um 9 war das Frühstück vorbei.

„Wann gibt's Kuchen und Geschenke?", fragte ein ungeduldiger Ash, worauf Delia seufzte.

„Den Kuchen gibt es erst wenn Leaf und Gary auch da sind, also Nachmittag", antwortete seine Mutter.

„Doch die Geschenke können wir dir jetzt geben", meinte sein Vater was seinen Sohn freute.

„Das ist von deiner Mutter und mir", sagte Drake als er Ash das verpackte Geschenk gab. Ash fackelte nicht lange und öffnete das Geschenk. Es war ein Pokémon-Magazin mit den neusten Endeckungen zur Typ-Wechselwirkung und Pflegetipps für Pokémon.

„Danke Mum und Dad. Ich hab euch lieb", sagte Ash voller Freude

„Wir haben dich auch lieb", sagten seine Eltern und umarmten ihren Sohn. Chris hatte einen wehmütigen Blick als er sie sah. Er hatte hier endlich das Gefühl wieder eine Familie zu haben. Aber er wusste nicht was Delia und Drake davon hielten und aus seiner Angst hatte er nie Ash Bruder genannt, anders als Ash selbst.

„Das ist von uns Kid", sagte ihm Ash und reichte im wieder ein verpacktes Geschenk. Ash machte es schnell auf und es war ein großes wie auch alt aussehendes Buch.

„Was ist das?", fragte das Geburtstagskind und war kaum in der Lage das Buch hochzuhalten.

„In diesem Buch stehen alle was man über Legendäre-Pokémon und ihre Mythen wissen muss. Außerdem stehen im Buch Anleitungen zur Benutzung von Aura und da dein Vater auch ein Aura-Wächter ist bist du auch einer", erklärte Chris.

„Vielen Dank Bro", rief Ash glücklich. Chris lächelte selber und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.

„Kein Ding Ash", antwortete der Trainer.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Son.

„Ich lese die Zeitung und das Buch vielleicht später", erwiderte Ash.

„Okay. Wenn der Prof., Yellow, Red und die Äffchen da sind zeige ich euch was", erzählte Son und es war seine Angewohnheit die Kinder Äffchen zu nennen. Blue und Green konnten nicht kommen da sie bei den Pokémon-G-Mann gebraucht wurden. Ash ging in sein Zimmer um zu lesen, seine Eltern kümmerten zusammen mit Chris um den Abwasch und die Pokémon spielten. Ash verschlang förmlich alle Informationen und von seiner Leidenschaft für Pokémon war am überrascht.

Er bemerkte nicht wie die Zeit verflog als die Tür klingelte. Chris machte die Tür auf und es waren Prof. Eich, Red, Yellow, Leaf und Gary. Gary trug ein lila Shirt und eine braune Hosen. Leaf trug ein grünes Kleid.

„Hallo Leute. Ash hatte gerade noch gelesen", sagte Chris. Die Besucher gingen sofort hoch und sahen Ash wie er las.

„Hey Ash", riefen alle und Ash bemerkte sie.

„Hey Leute wie geht's euch", rief Ash glücklich sie zu sehen.

„Alles Gute Ash mein Junge", sagte Samuel.

„Von uns auch alles Gute Ash", sprachen Red und Yellow.

„Herzlichen Glückwünsch Ash", rief Leaf und umarmte ihn.

„Dann sage ich mal alles Gute Ashy-Boy", meinte Gary. Das war sein Spitzname für Ash und für sein alter wurde Gary ein wenig arrogant.

„Sei nett Gary, sonst wird meine Mama sauer", fuhr sie Gary, welcher aufhörte. Ash ignorierte das und fragte nach Geschenken. Vom Professor bekam er eine Zeitschrift über Pokémon-Entwicklungen, von Red und Yellow bekam er 2 paar Hosen, 3 paar T-Shirts und eine Weste. Für sein Pichu hatten sie einen Kugelblitz mitgebracht, den er als Pikachu gebrauchen könnte. Für Riolu hatten sie ein rotes und für Froxy ein schwarzes Halstuch. Die Pokémon freuten sich sehr über ihre Geschenke. Von Gary und Leaf erhielt er zwei Armbänder. Eins war schwarz mit blauem Blitzmuster und das andere Feuerrot.

„Vielen Dank euch allen", rief Ash und umarmte jeden, bis auf Gary der nur einen Handschlag wollte.

„Es gibt jetzt Kuchen" rief Delia. Alle versammelten sich draußen, da sie dort essen wollten. Es gab einen großen Käsekuchen, eine Erdbeertorte und einen Marmorkuchen. Ash blies die Kerzen auf den Käsekuchen aus und dann wurde gegessen. Es wurde gelacht und Späße gemacht. Am Ende hatte Ash ein viertel vom Käsekuchen und jeweils 3 Stücke von der Erdbeertorte als auch vom Marmorkuchen gegessen. Man konnte kaum glauben wie viel Ash essen konnte. Es wurde aufgeräumt und platz gemacht für die Vorstellung von Son.

„Nun meine Freunde. Ich werde euch jetzt einen Trick zeigen", erzählte Son allen.

„Geht in Position", wies der Feueraffe an und seine Schüler machten sie bereit.

„Wie ihr größtenteils wisst verstärk man Attacken in dem mehr Kraft reinsteckt. Doch geht einfacher und das bei fast gleichem Kraftaufwand", erklärte er weiter und die Trainer waren gespannt wie das gehen soll.

„Jetzt setzt euren Schutzschild ein", befahl Son als er hoch sprang. Seine 5 Schüler setzten wieder ihren mit Aura verstärkten Schutzschild ein.

„Doppelteam", rief Son und der Himmel war voller Panferno.

„Passt jetzt gut auf. Das ist ein kein einfacher Tempohieb", sagte Son und hielt seine rechte Faust hoch. Sie glühte wieder, doch alle Duplikate sammelten sich in seiner Faust. Man konnte das Glühen deutlicher sehen und um seine Faust waren Blitze. Jeder Zuschauer war ziemlich überrascht und Chris erschuf einen Aura-Schutzschild um die Zuschauer und das Haus zu schützen.

„Denn das ist eine Kanone!", rief Son und schlug mit dieser Macht zu. Es gab einen Knall und eine Luftdrucksäule zerstörte den Schutzschild. Das erzeugte eine gewaltige Schockwelle und dank dem Schutzschild von Chris blieben die Zuschauer wie auch das Haus heil. Als sich die Staubwolke verzog waren die Pokémon mindestens zwei Meter in den Boden gedrückt. Alle bis auf Chris waren sprachlos über diese Macht. Man dachte Son sei mächtig, aber das war lächerlich. Yellow überprüfte die Pokémon und zum Glück waren die nur Bewusstlos.

„Das war Super!", riefen Ash, Gary und Leaf unisono.

„Eine unglaubliche Macht", staunte Drake und Red.

„Der Trick dahinter ist, dass man die Duplikate zu Verstärkung seiner Attacke benutzt", erklärte Son als er landete.

„Der erste Schritt ist Doppelteam zu benutzen, die Duplikate machen die Attacke die man will und dann leitet man alle Kraft zu sich. Wenn man übt braucht nur zwei Schritte. Doppelteam einsetzen und alle Energie in seinen Angriff stecken", fuhr Son weiter aus. Auch die 3 kleinen Pokémon waren Beeindruckt.

„ **Das war cool** ", sagte das kleine Kampf-Pokémon.

„ **Ja aber ich will jetzt auch trainieren** ", meinte der Frosch.

„ **Ja Son trainier uns** ", rief Pichu und seine Freunde stimmten mit ein.

„Okay wenn ihr es schafft vor 18 Uhr meinen Kopf zu berühren", stellte Son eine Frist von 3 Stunden.

„ _Mal sehen ob es die Kleinen schaffen_ ", dachte Chris nach, da es eine große Herausforderung war. Die 3 stürmten los und Froxy benutzte seinen Flubber damit Son seine Füße nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„ _Gute Strategie. Gegen einen normalen Gegner würde das Funktionieren_.", dachte das Panferno.

Es wurde gerade 17 Uhr und die Kleinen hatten es noch nicht geschafft.

„Los Leute ihr schafft das!", feuerte Ash seine Pokémon an und diese wollten ihn nicht enttäuschen. Pichu sah den Kugelblitz vor sich und legte es sich um den Hals.

„ **Los kämpft wir können jetzt nicht aufgeben. Kämpft für uns. Kämpft für** …", sagte das Pichu als begann blau zu leuchten. Er wurde größer, bekam einen Zickzackschwanz und seine Ohren wurden spitz. Als das Licht erlosch stand da ein Pikachu.

„ **Ash** ", endete nun Pikachu. Alle waren überrascht über die Entwicklung.

„ **Dann Los**!", riefen die 3 und stürzten sich plötzlich mit Ruckzuckhieb auf Son. Pikachu kam von oben, Froxy von links und Riolu von rechts. Son duckte sich einfach weg aber dann kam die Überraschung. Die 3 trafen Son an seinem Kinn.

„ _Wie das? Habe ich nicht aufgepasst_?", fragte Son sich und analysierte die Umgebung.

„ _Sie haben mit Doppelteam jeweils ein Duplikat erschaffen und dieses unbewusst mit Aura verstärkt um sie haltbarer zu machen._ ", erkannte der Feueraffe.

„ _Sie haben eine große Zukunft vor sich_ ", dachte der Lehrer an seine neuen Schüler.

„Gut meine Kleinen. Ab morgen beginnt euer Training", sagte Son und die 3 freuten sich. Auch war Ash auf die 3 stolz und lobte sie. Aber jetzt war Zeit fürs Abendessen. Nach dem essen wollte Drake seinen Sohn etwas sagen.

„Ash was ich weis es wird dir nicht gefallen, aber ich werde eine Weile weg sein", erzählte der Vater dem Sohn.

„Warum?", fragte ein schockierter Ash.

„Es gibt viele böse Menschen und die behandeln die Pokémon schlecht, verletzen sie und vieles mehr. Deshalb muss ich los, um die Pokémon zu schützen", erklärte der Vater.

„Okay. Dann gib dein bestes", sagte Ash mit einem entschlossen Blick und ernster als man es von einem 5 Jahre alten Jungen erwarten würde.

„Aber weist was. Chris wird ab morgen trainieren, damit du deine Aura verwenden kannst", sagte Drake und erhellte Ashs Miene sofort.

„Chris, ich und meine Frau haben ein Geschenk für dich um uns zu bedanken", sagte Drake und reichte Chris einen Umschlag. Chris war verwirrt und öffnete den Umschlag. Seine Augen weiteten sich bei den Wörtern Adoptionsantrag und Chris Ketchum. Er schaute das Ehepaar ungläubig an und konnte seine Tränen kaum zurückhalten.

„Du bis für uns wie ein Sohn und für Ash ein Bruder. Du hast uns so viel geholfen und dabei hattest du es selber nie leicht", sagte Delia ruhig.

„Das war das mindeste was wir für dich machen konnten und keine Sorge ist alles legal, er ist sicher auch einverstanden", steuerte Drake bei. Chris konnte es immer noch fassen und dachte es sei ein Traum.

„Das heißt…", stammelte Chris.

„Willkommen in der Familie", sprachen die Beiden unisono und umarmten ihn. Jetzt brachen alle Dämme bei ihm und lies seinen Tränen freien lauf. So lange hatte er keine Familie mehr gehabt und jetzt hatte er wieder eine. Alles fühlte sich einfach richtig an.

„Danke. Vielen Dank Mum Dad", sagte Chris glücklich wie seit langem nicht mehr und die Umarmung wurde fester. Son war auch sehr glücklich sowohl für sich selbst als auch für seinen Freund. Sie hatte beide eine Familie gefunden, etwas was sie schon sehr lange wollten. Arceus hatte die Szene beobachtet und eins war klar, diese Bande würde er nicht trennen. Schließlich mussten die Besucher und auch Drake verabschiedete sich von Jedem.

„Chris passt gut auf deinen kleinen Bruder auf", sagte Drake.

„Keine Sorge Dad. Ihm wird nichts passieren", versicherte Chris seinem Dad.

„Machs gut Ash und gibt dein Bestes", ermutigte Drake Ash.

„Natürlich Dad", antwortete Ash entschlossen. Nun machte sich Drake auf dem Rücken von seinem Trikephalo auf dem Weg.

„Dann weist du ja, was morgen los geht", stellte Chris klar und Ash wie auch seine Pokémon nickten entschlossen.

Soll bei normalen Pokémon wenn sie reden es so machen z. B. bei Pikachu Pikapi (Ash) oder es direkt machen wie in diesem Kapitel. Also so

Menschen reden/Pokémon die reden können

 _Menschen/Pokémon denken_

 **Pokémon Übersetzer**

Freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel.


	4. Die Reise beginnt

**Die Reise Beginnt**

Es war nun der Abend vor Ashs 10 Geburtstag. In den Trainingsjahren wurden Ash und seine Pokémon sehr hart trainiert. Chris wollte die 4 in den ersten 3 Jahren nur körperlich trainieren also Ausdauer, Tempo, Kraft etc. Sie trugen dazu Gewichte und bei Ash waren es Aura-Gewichte an den Knien, Armen, Brust und den Händen. Ash hatte seine Aura noch nie benutzt daher wusste er nicht ob er es schaffen würde, doch dank den Anweisungen von Chris konnte er die Aura-Gewichte verwenden. Denn für diese Gewichte musste man seine Aura in Gewichte fliesen lassen und die Gewichte wurden je nach menge der Aura schwerer. Da das Anfänger Gewichte waren sie höchstens 20 Kilo schwer welche er gemeistert hatte. Die Pokémon trugen ihre Gewichte an ihrem Körper und diese waren zuerst 40 und zum Schluss 80 Kilo schwer. Die Schüler überraschten ihre Lehrer als sie das körperliche Training in 2 Jahren und 6 Monate gemeistert haben. Für die restliche Zeit trainierte Ash den Umgang mit seiner Aura und seine Pokémon begannen Attacken, Strategien und Technik zu lernen.

Durch das Training war Ash in der Lage die Aura-Bänder mit seinen Pokémon zu schließen, mit allen Pokémon frei zu reden wie auch zu verstehen. Er konnte in einem Radius von 5 km alles spüren. Pokémon wie auch Menschen wo sie waren, was sie dachten einfach alles. Doch dafür muss er sich konzentrieren und konnte es noch nicht unbewusst wie Chris. Ash lernte auch alles über Pokémon was es zu lernen gab. Typenwechselwirkung, wo sie lebten, wie sie lebten, Balz verhalten, über Legendäre Pokémon ihre Mythen und ihre Legenden einfach alles. Aber er lernte auch normal Sachen wie Kochen, nähen, Pokémon-Futter herstellen und ein paar mehr. Aber es gab auch Dinge die Ash wohl nicht lernen wollte.

Eine Sache waren Tischmanieren. In Restaurants funktionierte es, doch zuhause schlang er alles runter. Das konnte Delia noch verkraften da ihr Mann nicht viel besser war. Was ihr aber Kopfschmerzen bereitete war als sie versuchte Ash richtiges verhalten gegenüber Mädchen zu lehren. Sie hatte es gelassen als Ash ihr was erklärte. Nur das Mädchen in das er sich verlieben würde, würde er anders behandeln denn sonst wäre sie nichts Besonderes mehr.

Seine Pokémon lernten einige Attacken (Attackenliste am Ende). Pikachu war in der Lange mit seinen Elektro-Attacken Felsen zerstören, Froxy war der Flinkste wie auch Agilste der 3 und Riolu besaß mehr physische Kraft als die seine Freunde.

„Ihr habt in diesen Jahren viel gelernt und habt unsere Erwatungen bei weiten übertroffen. Wir sind sehr stolz auf euch", lobten die Lehrer ihre Schüler. Diese freuten sich sehr.

„Aber glaubt ja nicht, dass es einfacher wird. Oh nein. Wenn wir dann an morgen auf Reise sind werden die Trainingszeiten kürzer und daher sehr viel intensiver", sagte Chris und wie auch Son hatte er ein sadistisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Die 4 erschauderten. Das Training war schon hart und jetzt würde es wohl extrem werden.

„Wenn das Training beginnt wird Ash insgesamt 100 Kilo tragen und ihr 3 200 Kilo. Außerdem darfst du deinen Kugelblitz noch nicht tragen.", sagte Son und die 4 seufzten wieder.

„Jungs Abendessen", rief ihre Mutter.

„Los Leute. Der letzte ist ein Flegmon", meinte Ash und vier Schüler rannten los.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst bekommen wir nichts ab", meinte Son und er ging mit Chris Essen fassen. Delia hatte sich mal wider übertroffen und sowohl Menschen wie Pokémon genossen das Essen. Auch die Mütter von Pikachu und Riolu waren stolz auf ihre Söhne, da sie sehr stark wurden. Aber auch Leaf und Gary waren nicht untätig. Sie fanden es unfair das Ash schon 3 Pokémon hatte und diese schon trainiert wurden. Prof. Eich beruhigte die Beiden in dem sie ihre Pokémon schon im Alter von 5 bekamen. Sie mussten jedoch versprechen sich gut um ihre Pokémon zu kümmern und beide stimmten zu. Leaf entschied sich für Bisasam während Gary Schiggy auswählte. Beide gingen unterschiedlich vor. Gary wollte sofort trainieren, da aber sein Pokémon nicht sofort akzeptierte hatten sie einen schwierigen start. Leaf wollte zuerst eine Bindung mit ihrem Bisasam eingehen bevor das Training beginnen würde. Sie fragte auch oft ihre Mutter, Prof. Eich und Chris um Rat welche gerne halfen. Yellow hatte ihre Tochter bei ihrer Oma in Alabastia untergebracht da es so am besten war. Denn ein hin und her zwischen Alabastia und dem Vertania-Wald war zu anstrengend. Sowohl Mutter als auch Tochter viel es nicht leicht, doch Yellow war sich das es besser so ist. Bei der Ketchum – Familie sahen die Menschen samt Pokémon fernsehen.

„Die Orre-Region geniest immer noch einen Wirtschaftlichen wie auch Landwirtschaftlich Erfolg. Seit dem Orre vor gut 10 Jahren erblühte begannen Pokémon wieder in Orre aufzutauchen. Einzelne Augenzeugen berichteten von Pokémon die Anders aussahen als normal. Einige Forscher meinen es könnte wie in Alola zu besonderen Formen kommen könnte. Doch ohne Beweise sind alles erstmal Spekulationen", erzählte ein Nachrichtensprecher. Chris und Son wussten, dass Boreos, Voltolos und Demeteros dafür verantwortlich waren. Arceus hatte ihnen davon erzählt. Auch wenn Orre freundlicher wurde war es immer noch eine raue Umgebung in der man hart Arbeiten muss.

„Danke Bob. Kommen wir zum nächsten Thema", sagte eine Nachrichtensprecherin.

„Morgen werden neue Pokémon-Trainer ihre Reise in Alabastia beginnen. Der Pokémon-Trainer-Verband lässt, nach dem die Trainer ihre Reise begonnen haben, neue Regeln in Kraft treten. Zukünftig sollen die Trainer geprüft werden ob sie die nötige Reife wie auch Kenntnisse besitzen. Wenn das zutreffend ist können die Trainer ab dem Alter von 11 starten. Wenn nicht sollen sie ein Jahr warten. Die zukünftigen Trainer werden dann zwischen 11 und 14 Jahre sein. Außerdem können sie ab 8 Jahren ein Pokémon bekommen wenn sie die genannten Qualifikationen besitzen", gab die Nachrichtensprecherin bekannt. Chris, Son und Delia fanden, dass diese Entwicklung ein guter Schritt war. So konnte am besten dafür sorgen, dass die Trainer ohne Bedenken starten konnten. Ash fand es auch gut, wahr aber glücklich das er morgen seine Reise beginnen würde.

„Jetzt aber ins Bett morgen geht es früh los", meinte Chris und stieß seine Faust mit der von Ash. Plötzlich leuchtete Chris blau und blendete alle bis auf Son. Als das Licht verblasste sah man das Chris älter wurde. Auch bekam er nicht zu große Muskeln, sah aber sonst nicht anders aus. Alle waren überrascht da sie dachten es würde später passieren.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt von deiner Mission?", fragte Ash. Da Chris nicht alterte fragte der kleine Bruder den Großen warum es so ist und Chris sagte er wurde wegen seiner Mission verjungert.

„Das ist Top Secret, aber ich trotzdem Begleiten", erklärte der ältere Bruder. Ash schmollte da er das Geheimnis nicht erfahren hatte.

„Jetzt aber ab ins Bett junger Mann", sagte ihre Mutter ernst. Ash nickte, machte sich Bett fertig und ging ins Bett.

„Gute Nacht Ash", wünschten ihm seine Mutter und Bruder.

„Ihr auch hab euch lieb", sagte Ash verschlafen. Seine Pokémon gingen ins Bett und alle 4 waren im Land der Träume. Chris, Son und Delia saßen unten und genossen einen Tee.

„Hast du jetzt dein richtiges Alter?", wollte seine Mutter wissen.

„Nein, aber so finde ich es besser. Außerdem wäre es seltsam wenn ich übernacht 50 Jahre oder so gealtert wäre", erklärte er und schenkte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Morgen wird sein Schicksal beginnen", sagte er ernst.

„Passt mir gut auf Ash auf", bat seine Mutter.

„Keine Sorge wir werden ihn beschützen", erwiderte ihr Sohn und umarmte Delia um sie zu trösten.

„Ihr habt uns eine Familie gegeben und glaub mir, eher geben wir unser Leben als das was Ash passieret", sagte Son ernst und ballte seine rechte Faust.

„ich denke wir sollten jetzt auch schlafen gehen", meinte Chris ruhig und seine Mutter nickte. So schliefen alle und ab morgen würde nichts mehr so sein wie es war.

 **Am Morgen**

Chris und Son waren früh wach, selbst die Sonne ging gerade erst auf.

„Guten Morgen Kumpel", begrüßten sie sich gegenseitig.

„Endlich wieder auf Reisen, es fehlte irgendwie was", meinte Son und Chris nickte. Chris bemerkte ein Paket auf dem Tisch und ein Brief lag neben dem Paket.

 _Lieber Chris und Son_

 _Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet und ich bin stolz auf euch. Du weist bestimmt schon warum du nur 15 bist daher brauchen wir darüber nicht zu reden. Im Paket befindet ein Schlüssel-Stein samt Halterung. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück_

 _Arceus, Gott der Pokémon_

Nachdem Chris den Brief vorgelesen hatte öffnete er das Paket und darin befand sein ein Schlüssel-Stein in einem schwarzem Armreif.

„Das wird ihm gefallen", dachte Chris laut.

„Guten Morgen ihr Beiden", rief Delia fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen Mum", erwiderte ihr Sohn.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Son mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich habe was für euch", sagte Delia und gab den Beiden ein Paket. Diese Beiden öffneten ihre Pakete. Chris bekam neue Kleidung und Son einen Mantel.

„Los zieht sie an", quengelte die Frau. Chris ging schnell Bad um sich umzuziehen. Son zog den Mantel an. Der Mantel war Schwarz, die Ärmel gingen bis zum Ellenbogen und rote Flamen verzierten den Rücken des Mantels.

„Danke Delia", bedankte sich der Affe.

„Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte Chris als er wieder rein kam. Er trug schwarze Wanderstiefel, ein schwarzes T-Shirt ohne Ärmel, eine schwarze Hose und auch einen schwarzen Mantel wie sein Pokémon. Die einzigen Unterschiede waren, dass die Ärmel kürzer waren und sein Mantel war mit grünen Flamen verziert.

„Du siehst großartig aus. Dir wird man hinterher rennen", schwärmte seine Mut was ihn aus Verlegenheit erröten lies und seinen Partner zum Lachen brachte.

„Mum!", stöhnte ihr Sohn.

„Hab dich nicht so. Ich mache Frühstück", sagte Delia worauf die Mägen knurrten. Also machte sich Delia an die Arbeit während ihr Son ihr half und Son machte es sich auf dem Dach gemütlich. Ash erwachte gerade durch das Sonnenlicht welches durch sein Fenster schien.

„Morgen Leute", sagte der verschlafene Junge. Seine Pokémon wurden gerade wach und begrüßten ihn. Ash machte sich fertig und sah das neue Kleidung da war. Er zog sich die neuen Klamotten an. (Kanto-Outfit)

„Wie sehe ich aus Leute?", fragte Ash seine Pokémon.

„Cool", antworteten sie. Sie stürmten dann nach unten.

„Guten Morgen Ash. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", beglückwünschten ihn alle.

„Vielen Dank euch allen", rief er voller Freude. Sie aßen dann das Frühstück.

„Hier ist dein Geschenk Ash", sagte Chris und überreichte ihm den Mega-Armreif. Ash war sehr schockiert und sehr froh.

„Vielen Dank Bro", rief er worauf sie wieder ihre Fäuste zusammen stießen lassen.

„Kein Ding", erwiderte Chris grinsend.

„Jungs ihr müsst los", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Ja Mum", sagten sie unisono. Sie machten sich auf dem Weg.

„Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse. Hier sind 3 Pokébälle. Du musst sie fangen damit sie offiziell dir gehören", erinnerte sich Chris und gab ihm die Pokébälle. Ash fing seine Pokémon einfach und sofort nach dem Fang kamen sie raus.

„ **Wir gehen nie wieder da rein**!", schrien die Pokémon.

„ist ja gut ihr müsst nicht so schreien", brummte der Aura-Lehrling. Als sie ankamen stand schon Prof. Eich da.

„Guten Morgen Chris. Alles Gute Ash mein Junge", begrüßte er die Brüder.

„Guten Morgen Prof. Eich", erwiderten sie unisono.

„Guten Morgen Leute", rief Leaf als sie gerade ankam. (Leaf trägt Outfit aus Feuerrot)

„Guten Morgen", riefen alle zurück.

„Alles Gute Ash", sagte sie und umarmte Ash.

„Danke", bedankte sich Ash und lösten die Umarmung.

„Wo ist Gary?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Er sollte gleich da sein", meinte der Prof.

„ihr habt mich schon vermisst", rief eine Stimme und alle sahen zum Ursprung der Stimme. Es war Gary (Kanto-Outfit) in einem roten Cabrio voller Cheerleader die sangen wie toll er ist. In den Jahren wurde er arrogant da er aus einer berühmten Familie entstammte. Chris versuchte ihm diese Haltung austreiben, aber es funktionierte nicht. Chris meinte dazu dann müsse er es auf die harte Tour lernen.

„Na hallo Ashy-Boy bist du auch da", sagte er in einem spöttischen Ton. Ash ignorierte ihn.

„Also meine Lieben. Heute werdet ihr Pokémon-Trainer und da ihr schon Pokémon habt gebe ich euch 6 Pokébälle und den Kanto-Pokédex", sagte Samuel und übergab den dreien die Pokébälle wie auch den Pokédex.

„Danke Prof.", riefen die 3 unisono.

„Für dich habe ich auch was Chris, etwas ganz neues. Eine Mischung aus dem Pokédex und dem Pokénav. Er enthält alle Informationen über jedes Pokémon und wie sie am besten eine Attacke lernen", sagte der Prof und überreichte Chris das Gerät. Das Gerät war sehr Handlich. Was keiner bemerkte war, dass Eich Chris einen Pokénav für Ash mit gab. Gary wollte gerade rummotzen weil er nicht den Dex von Chris bekommen hatte, doch Son schickte ihm einen Blick.

„ich hoffe, dass ihr eine eure Reise genießen werdet und ich freue mich jetzt schon von euren Erkenntnissen zu hören", sprach Sam.

„Ja Prof", antworteten sie unisono.

„Tschüss Opa. Mein Schicksal Pokémon-Meister zu werden erwartet mich. Wir sehen uns viel später Leaf, Chris und Ashy-Boy", rief der Sohn Grüns als er in Cabrio war und es fuhr los. Man konnte die Lobeshymne der Cheerleader und Garys arrogante Lache hören. Samuel schämte sich für ihn, Chris wie auch Son freuten sich auf dem Moment wo er auf die Nase fliegen würde, Ash wie auch seine Pokémon fanden ihn lästig und Leaf fühlte sich verletzt. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich fragen ob sie zusammen reisen, aber daraus wurde ja nichts.

„Ich mach mich auch auf dem Weg", meinte Leaf weniger energisch.

„Okay pass auf dich auf", sprach Ash mit ruhiger Stimme und umarmte sie zur Verabschiedung.

„Danke Ash pass auf dich auf. Ihr auch Chris und Son", sagte Leaf zum Schluss. Son und Chris gaben ihr einen Daumen nach oben.

„Gehen wir los", rief Ash und sie gingen los. Delia, Sam und ein paar Einwohner standen vor ihnen. Delia zog ihre Söhne in eine Umarmung.

„Ihr seid so schnell erwachsen geworden. Seid für euch da und unterstützt euch gegenseitig okay", sagte Delia während sie am Rande der Tränen war.

„Natürlich Mum", antworteten sie unisono und die gesamte Familie umarmte sich.

„Das ist noch vom Prof", sagte Chris und gab Ash den Pokénav.

„Danke Prof", sagte Ash höflich.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Sam.

„Dann Tschüss Leute", rief Ash und sie gingen los. Bevor sie Alabastia verlassen konnten rief Delia noch.

„Vergesst nicht eure Unterwäsche zu wechseln", ihre Stimme klang wieder fröhlich.

„Mum!", riefen die Brüder unisono und alle lachten bis auf Son, der grinste. Die Meute löste sich auf und nur noch Delia und Sam standen da.

„Jetzt beginnt erst „, sagte Sam ernst.

„Ja leider", sagte sie traurig und zwei Tränen liefen ihre Tränen hinunter.

„Okay Ash wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen", wollte Chris wissen.

„Wir gehen nach Vertania und bleiben da ein paar Tage um zu trainieren.

„Gut. Dann los", sagte Chris. Sie gingen eine Weile als ein Taubsi sich auf Ash stürzte, doch Ash wich aus.

„Das Taubsi hat Feuer und wer will von euch gegen es kämpfen", fragte Ash seine Partner.

„ **ich denke Riolu sollte gegen es kämpfen um eine Resistent gegen Flug-Attacken zu entwickeln"** , erklärte Froxy.

„Hab keine Einwände", sagte Pikachu.

„Okay Riolu benutzt Ruckzuckhieb", rief Ash.

Riolu stürzte sich schnell auf das Taubsi. Der Vogel konnte nicht ausweichen und wurde getroffen.

„Gut so", lobte Ash das Kampf-Pokémon.

Doch Taubsi gab nicht auf und setzte Windstoss ein. Riolu stemmte sich gegen den Wind.

„Gib nicht auf. Los Patronenhieb", sagte Ash.

Riolu nickte und seine rechte Pfote glühte rot. Er griff Taubsi an, doch der Vogel wehrte die Attacke ab in dem es mit Lehmschelle Riolus Sicht nahm. Der kleine war verwirrt und hielt an. Taubsi stieg hoch in die Luft und stürzte sich auf Riolu.

„Riolu beruhige dich, spüre es mit deiner Aura auf und benutze Steigerungshieb", ordnete sein Trainer an.

Es beruhigte sich, spürte Taubsi auf und seine Pfoten glühten rot. Als Taubsi in der Nähe war schlug es mit seiner linken den Vogel auf den Boden und mit seiner rechten schlug es den Vogel KO.

„Gut gemacht Riolu", lobte er den Schakal und machte sein Gesicht sauber. Riolu lies ein Siegesjaulen los.

„Los Pokéball", rief Ash, warf den Ball und das Taubsi wurde gefangen.

„Ja ich habe ein Taubsi gefangen", jubelte Ash mit seinen Pokémon und machte eine Siegespose.

„Gar nicht mal schlecht", kommentierte Son und Ash nickte.

„Ash gib mir mal die Pokébälle von den 3", sagte Chris und sein kleiner Bruder gab sie ihn. Chris konzentrierte sich und die Bälle verschwanden.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Ash mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ich habe sie in eine Zwischendimension geschickt. Beim Prof werden sie so Angezeigt, dass die Bälle bei ihm sind. Also kannst du noch 5 Pokémon fangen. Keine Sorge ich habe dem Prof bescheid gesagt", erklärte Chris und bis auf Son waren alle beeindruckt.

„Cool. Ich werde jetzt erstmal mit Taubsi reden", sagte Ash und lies Taubsi aus seinem Ball.

„Hallo Taubsi ich bin Ash Ketchum, das sind meine Pokémon Pikachu, Froxy und Riolu. Das ist mein Bruder Chris und sein Partner Son", stellte Ash alle vor.

„Du bist ziemlich stark, willst du mit mir kommen?", fragte Ash den Vogel welcher mit einem Zwitschern antwortete.

„Okay wollen wir ein Aura-Band schließen. Dadurch kannst stärker werden", erzählte Ash und Taubsi nickte. Sie leuchteten kurz blau und danach war das Band geschlossen.

„Wir werden uns gut verstehen. Mal sehen was du kannst", sagte Ash und holte seinen Dex raus.

Taubsi das Kleinvogel Pokémon.

Ein Sanftmütiges Pokémon das lieber Sand zum Schutze aufwirbelt als zu Kämpfen. Diese Taubsi ist weiblich, besitzt die Fähigkeit Adlerauge und besitzt folgende Attacken (Attacken werden unten Angezeigt) sagte der Pokédex mit mechanischer Stimme. Alle waren überrascht von diesem Taubsi da es sehr gut war.

„Ich bin beeindruckt Taubsi und ich bin mir sicher du wirst noch stärker werden", sagte Ash.

„Okay gehen wir weiter", sagte Ash und alle machten sich auf dem Weg. Taubsi war im Ball. Es fing an zu regnen und man konnte es donnern hören.

„Beeilen wir uns", rief Chris und liefen schneller.

„Ahhhhhhhhh!", ertönte ein Schrei durch das Gewitter.

„Wir müssen los", rief Ash ernst und rannten noch schneller.

Ein Mädchen mit orangem Haar rannte vor einem Schwarm Habitak weg. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte, doch der Schwarm kam näher. Leider stolperte sie und verletzte sich. Der Schwarm war nicht weit weg und nur ein Wunder konnte sie retten, doch sie hatte Glück.

„Pikachu Donnerblitz, Froxy Aquawelle und Zerschneider und Riolu kopiere Froxy mit Imitator", rief eine Stimme. Der Donnerblitz schockte den Schwarm, die Aquawellen teilten den Schwarm in 2 Gruppen und Froxy erledigte mit Riolu den Schwarm. Das Mädchen schaute erstaunt wie die Habitak am Boden lagen.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Ash das Mädchen.

„Ja aber nur dank dir", antwortete sie.

„Ach was das waren meine Pokémon. Ich bin Ash Ketchum", stellte Ash sich mit einem Grinsen vor. Das Mädchen errötete kurz.

„Ich bin Misty Water, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen", sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Mich auch", erwiderte er und gaben sie die Hand.

„Das sind Pikachu, Riolu und Froxy", stellte er seine Pokémon vor und Misty streichelte die Pokémon.

„Gute Arbeit Ash", sagte Chris als er dazu kam.

„Misty das ist mein Bruder Chris und sein Partner Son, ein Panferno", stellte Ash seinen Bruder vor.

„Hallo ich bin Misty Water", stellte sie sich vor.

„Die Freude ist ganz meiner seits ", sagte Chris und sie gaben sich die Hand.

„Ich bin beeindruckt Ash. Deine Pokémon sind gut trainiert. Du bist wohl schon eine Weile ein Trainer", bemerkte sie.

„Nö. Bin heute erst Trainer geworden", sagte er ehrlich und Misty war schockiert.

„Wie geht das?", fragte sie.

„Chris und Son trainierten mich und meine Pokémon seid ich 5 war. Glaub mir es war hart", erklärte Ash und seine Pokémon nickten zustimmend.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte Chris.

„Ich hatte meine Pokémon trainiert als ein Habitak getroffen. Sofort kam die ganze Schar und ich musste fliehen. Mein Fahrrad ist bestimmt zerstört", erzählte Misty.

„Immerhin geht es dir gut", meinte Ash. Die Wolken verzogen sich und enthüllten einen Regenbogen.

„Schön", sagte Misty und Ash gleichzeitig. Auch Ashs Pokémon bewunderten den Anblick. Plötzlich hörten sie Schrei und sahen einen großen Vogel der in den Farben des Regenbogens strahlte.

„Wow", staunte Misty.

„Das ist Ho-Oh", sagte Ash voller Ehrfurcht. Auch seine Pokémon starrten in Ehrfurcht.

„Hallo Chris und Son. Ihr habt euch gut um den Auserwählten gekümmert. Bald geht es los"; sagte Ho-Oh per Telepathie nur an Chris und Son gerichtet. Die Beiden nickten und Ho-Oh flog davon. Eine Feder fiel herunter und sowohl Ash als auch Misty griffen nach der Feder und berührten sie gleichzeitig.

„Du weist was das bedeutet?", fragte Son leise.

„Ja Mum wird ihn ziemlich nerven", erwiderte er.

„Gehen wir weiter", sagte Ash nachdem er die Feder eingesammelt hatte. Misty bemerkte das ihr Fuß schmerzte und sie ihn nicht richtig bewegen konnte. Ash verlor keine Zeit und nahm sie huckepack.

„So geht es besser", meinte Ash und Misty errötete. Chris und Son grinsten.

„Das wird interessant", sagte Chris und Son nickte zustimmend. So gingen sie weiter.

Pikachu Attacken: Donnerschock, Donnerblitz, Donner, Donnerwelle, Funkensprung, Ladestrahl, Schockwelle, Agilität, Ruckzuckhieb, Offenlegung, Lichtschild, Ladevorgang Doppelteam, Bitterkuss, Ränkeschmied

Riolu Attacken: Ruckzuckhieb, Kraftwelle, Imitator, Durchbruch, Fußtritt, Zertrümmerer, Steigerungshieb, Fußkick, Feuerfeger, Fußkick, Himmelhieb, Patronenhieb, Willenleser, Ableithieb

Froxy Attacken: Blubber, Ruckzuckhieb, Aquawelle, Kanon, Regentanz, Zerschneider, Doppelteam, Siedewasser, Giftspitzen, Willenleser, Stachel.

Taubsi Attacken: Tackel, Ruckzuckhieb, Sandwirbel, Windstoss, Lehmschelle

Ei-Attacken: Aufruhr, Finte, Sturzflug, Windschnitt. Alle sind verschlossen.


	5. Vertania-City

**Vertania-City**

Die Gruppe war noch auf dem weg nach Vertania und es war ziemlich still. Keiner sagte was, nur Chris und Son führten eine mentale Konversation.

„ _Wir sollten bald ankommen und es ist schon einiges passiert_ ", meinte Son zu Chris.

„ _Stimmt Ash fing ein gutes Taubsi, traf Ho-Oh und anscheinend seine Seelenverwandte_ ", sagte geistig in einem amüsierten Ton und Son stimmte ihm zu. Auch wenn Ash alles gelesen hat was er finden konnte, so wusste er nicht alles da einige Infos nur Pokémon kannten. Denn wenn ein Männchen und ein Weibchen Ho-Oh sahen, waren sie für einander bestimmt und wurden gesegnet.

„ _Wir müssen es so lange wie es geht Geheim halten. Wer weiß wie sie reagieren würden_ ", erklärte Son.

„ _Da hast du recht und auch vor Mum_ ", antwortete er.

„ _Stimmt, denn wenn sie es raus findet wird sie die Beiden in Verlegenheit bringen und zu dir sagen, dass du dich ranhalten sollst_ ", erwiderte der Feueraffe und sein Partner stimmte zu. Schließlich kamen sie in Vertania an.

„Also Leute auf zum Pokémon-Center", rief Ash und allen gingen etwas schneller, wurden aber von Officer Rocky gestoppt.

„Wer seid ihr, was wollt ihr und warum sind eure Pokémon draußen?", wollte Rocky wissen.

„Ich bin Ash Ketchum und das ist mein Bruder Chris. Wir kommen aus Alabastia, ich habe meine Reise als Pokémon-Trainer heute begonnen und wir sind auf dem Weg zum Pokémon-Center da unsere Freundin verletzt ist", erklärte Ash.

„Unsere Pokémon hassen ihre Pokébälle weshalb sie draußen sind", steuerte Chris bei.

„Dann habt ihr ja auch ID", meinte die Polizistin. Die Brüder zeigten ihren Pokédex vor und sie nickte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich euch verdächtig habe. In letzter Zeit gab es mehr Pokémon-Diebe", erklärte sie und zeigte auf zwei Plakate wo man nur etwas Schemenhaftes erkennen konnte.

„Kein Problem, können sie uns zum Pokémon-Center bringen", bat Ash höflich und sie wurde zum Poké-Center gebracht. Als in das Gebäude rein gingen merkten sie, dass viel Größer war als man es von außen sehen konnte. Sie gingen zur Rezeption wo sie sogleich begrüßt wurden.

„Willkommen im Pokémon-Center. Ich bin Schwester Joy wie kann ich euch helfen.

„Unsere Freundin Misty hat sich am Knöchel verletzt. Können sie ihr helfen", bat er höflich.

„Natürlich, Chaneira komm bitte", rief Joy und das Pokémon kam Rollstuhl. Ash und Chris setzten Misty vorsichtig in den Rollstuhl. Joy kümmerte sich mit um die Trainerin.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf Ash. Ihr wird es gut gehen, meld dich doch mal beim Prof", sagte Chris beruhigend als eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders legte. Ash nickte und ging zum nächsten Bildtelefon. Er wählte die Nummer vom Prof und wartete kurz.

„Ah Ash mein Junge wie geht's dir?", fragte Sam freundlich.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich habe ein Taubsi gefangen und bin gerade in Vertania-City", erzählte der Trainer und Sam begann zu lächeln.

„Danke Ash. Gary wettete um 1 Million, dass du nicht ein Pokémon auf dem Weg fangen würdest", erklärte der Professor glücklich, worauf Ash grinste.

„Kein Ding Prof und außerdem ist etwas noch unglaublicheres passiert", meinte er und Sam sah ihn fragend an. Ash holte aus seinem Rucksack die Feder Ho-Ohs raus und der Alte keuchte.

„Ist das…", murmelte Sam ungläubig und Ash musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen als er das sah.

„Ja das ist die Feder von Ho-Oh und es hat meine Reise gesegnet", erklärte der Aura-Lehrling.

„Du weist, dass das eine Sensation ist", schrie der Prof.

„Ja das weis ich auch, sie brauchen aber nicht so zu schreien", beklagte sich Ash.

„Tut mir leid Ash und noch eine Sache", sagte Sam und wurde ernster.

„Chris hat mir wehen den Pokébällen bescheid gesagt. Mit 3 Pokémon ohne Bälle und 6 mit hättest du 9 Pokémon. Ich kann deine Grenze auf 9 erhöhen, aber erst wenn du 2 Orden hast", erklärte Sam und der Trainer nickte. Plötzlich ertönte die Klingel vom Labor.

„Oh das muss meine Pizza sein. Bis später Ash", rief Sam hastig und legte auf.

„Gehen wir zu Chris", meinte Ash und seine Pokémon nickten. Während Ash mit dem Prof redete, rief er ihre Mutter an.

„Ah Chris wie geht's euch und wo ist Ash?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Keine Sorge, er ruft gerade den Prof an", erklärte er.

„Dann ist ja alles gut und wie läuft es", erkundigte Delia sich.

„Wir sind gerade in Vertania und Ash fing schon ein Taubsi", erzählte Chris und sagte bewusst nichts von Misty.

„Oh ich bin stolz auf euch. Drake hat eine Woche gebraucht", freute sie sich für ihre Jungs.

„Nun was verheimlichst du mir noch", sagte Delia und Chris seufzte. Man konnte nichts von ihr verheimlichen.

„Nun wir haben ein Mädchen mit dem Namen Misty vor einem Schwarm Habitak gerettet und da sie sich verletzt hat, trug Ash sie bis zum Pokémon-Center", antwortete er seiner Mum und ahnte wie sie reagieren würde.

„Oh das ist mein Ash. Weist du schon ob sie das Mädchen ist?", wollte sie wissen und drängte Chris in eine Zwickmühle. Er wollte das nicht verraten, aber er wusste sie würde es so oder so herausfinden. Aber das Risiko war hoch, dass sie was verplappern würde. Doch die Situation entschärfte sich als Ash samt seiner Pokémon auftauchte.

„Hey Chris was hast du jetzt gemacht?", fragte er seinen Bruder.

„Er hat mir erzählt was du gemacht hast und ich bin stolz auf dich", schwärmte Delia und Ash errötete aus Verlegenheit.

„Mum hör auf. Das ist peinlich", bat ihr jüngster Sohn verzweifelt.

„Keine Sorge Ash, ich muss jetzt was erledigen. Bis später meine Lieben", rief Ihre Mutter und legte auf. Die Brüder seufzten vor Erleichterung. Sie bemerkten dann, dass Misty wieder auftauchte und sie leicht humpelte.

„Misty geht's dir besser?", fragte Ash sofort und sein Bruder samt seinem Partner grinsten.

„Ich hab mir nichts gebrochen, aber ich soll mein Bein für die nächsten Tage zu ruhig halten wie es geht", erzählte sie was alle beruhigte.

„Besser als wenn du dir was gebrochen hättest", meinte Chris.

„Ja und ich möchte mich bei euch bedanken ihr habt mein Leben gerettet. Vielen Dank", sagte Misty fröhlich und schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln. Ash rieb sich verlegen den Nacken während sein Bruder eine Chance sah ihn zu necken.

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Es waren Ash und seine Pokémon die dich gerettet haben. Also bedanke dich nur bei ihnen", sagte Chris und grinste als Ash noch ein wenig mehr errötete.

„Dann vielen Dank Ash und ihr 3 auch", sagte sie. Misty streichelte die Pokémon und gab Ash eine kurze Umarmung.

„Weist du, abgesehen von Pikachu habe ich die anderen Pokémon noch nie gesehen", sagte die Trainerin.

„Kein Wunder. Froxy stammt aus Kalos und Riolu wie Son aus Sinnoh", erklärte Chris und Misty bemerkte erst den Feueraffen. Son wollt erst was sagen wenn es nötig war.

„Was hast du eigentlich für einen Traum", fragte Ash das Mädchen.

„Ich will der beste Wasser-Pokémon-Meister den es gibt", sagte sie mit Leidenschaft und Entschlossenheit.

„Cool ich werde der größte Pokémon-Meister den es je gab", sagte Ash mit dem gleichen Feuer wie Misty.

„Komm doch mit uns mit", rief Ash begeistert was sie überraschte.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ja natürlich. Wir haben ähnliche Träume und zusammen macht es mehr spaß", rief Ash noch energischer. Misty errötete jetzt selber ein bisschen.

„Okay ich bin dabei", antwortete sie glücklich und Ash freute sich sehr, da er sie mochte. Auch seine Pokémon mochten sie und sowohl Chris wie auch Son wussten das es so oder so passieren würde.

„Misty da du ein Wasser-Pokémon-Meister werden willst, willst du auch nur Wasser-Pokémon trainieren stimmst", sagte Chris plötzlich. Misty war überrascht und dachte kurz nach.

„Ja das wollte ich, aber wenn du schon so fragst stimmt es wohl eher nicht richtig" stellte sie fest.

„Du bist schlau. Du hast weder recht noch hast du unrecht", erklärte Chris was Misty verwirrte. Ash und seine Pokémon wussten was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Um dein Ziel zu erreichen musst du viele Wasser-Pokémon haben und genau wissen wie du sie verwendest. Aber du musst auch wissen wie du andere Typen kontern kannst", erklärte Chris und machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weiterfuhr.

„Das kann man auf verschiedenen Wegen machen. Selber andere Typen trainieren um zu wissen welche Möglichkeiten es gibt oder auch mit einem Trainer wie Ash reisen, der sich nicht auf einem bestimmten Typen konzentriert und davon lernen", erklärte er und Misty dachte über das was er sagte nach.

„Ich weis zwar noch nicht wie ich es mache, aber ich danke dir für den Rat", sagte sie Aufrichtig.

„Ach kein Ding. Ich gebe nur Hinweise und ihr müsst sie nur umsetzten", sagte er gelassen.

„Was für Pokémon hast du denn dabei?", fragte Ash.

„Ein Sterndu, ein Jurob und ein Goldini", sagte die Trainerin.

„Gar nicht mal schlecht für den Anfang", kommentierte Chris und sagte das was Son dachte.

„ _Habt ihr nicht etwas vergessen_ ", brummte Son seinen Partner geistig an und dieser wusste was er meinte.

„Hast du dich schon für die Liga angemeldet Ash?", wollte sein Bruder wissen.

„Nein noch nicht. Ich mach das schnell", sagte der Aura-Lehrling.

„Wollt ihr hier warten oder mitkommen?", fragte Ash. Misty und Chris nickten ihm zu. So gingen sie wieder zur Rezeption.

„Schwester Joy ich würde mich gerne für die Pokémon-Liga anmelden", bat Ash höflich.

„Natürlich ich brauche nur deinen Pokédex", antwortete sie freundlich. Ash überreichte ihr seinen Dex und kurz danach bekam er ihn zurück.

„Du bist jetzt für die Liga registriert", sagte Joy.

„Vielen Dank", bedankte sich der Trainer.

„Welche Arena willst als erstes ansteuern?", fragte Misty ihren neuen Freund.

„Als erstes nach Mamoria", sagte Ash mit einem Lächeln was Misty erwiderte. Ash Miene wurde plötzlich ernst.

„Hast du es auch bemerkt", stellte Chris fest.

„Ja, aber du hättest auch früher Bescheid geben können", erwiderte er ernst. Misty verstand nicht worüber sie sprachen, doch dann gibt es eine Explosion und viel Rauch drang ein. Son machte eine kurze Handbewegung und der Rauch verzog sich. Man sah drei Gestallten, eine Katze, einen Mann und eine Frau. Der Mann hatte blaue Haare, die Frau magentafarbenes Haars. Sie trugen weiße Kleidung und auf ihrer Brust war ein rotes R gedruckt.

 _Wir wollen über die Erde regieren_

 _Und einen eigenen Staat kreieren_

 _Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir_

 _Mehr und mehr Macht das wollen wir_

 _Jessie_

 _James_

 _Wir sind Team Rocket und so schnell wie das Licht._

 _Gibt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht_

 _Miauz genau_

skandierten die 3 ihr dümmliches Motto.

„Das Mauzi kann sprechen!", rief Misty geschockt.

„Na Beeindruckt", sagte die Katze in einem arroganten Ton. Sie hörten ein langsames klatschen und sahen wie Son Mauzi einem spöttischen Blick ansah.

„Ich bin zwar Beeindruckt davon, doch macht es dich nicht stärker", sprach Son mit harter Stimme und schockierte alle bis auf seine Freunde.

„Du kannst auch sprechen!", schrie Misty geschockt.

„Brauchst nicht so laut zu sein", erwiderte der Affe barsch.

„Was ist das für ein Pokémon James?", fragte seine Partnerin.

„Ich denke es heißt Panferno", beantwortete er die Frage.

„Was habt ihr hier zu suchen!", schrie Ash.

„Hast du nicht zugehört?!", wurde zurück gebrüllt.

„Wir sind Team Rocket und suchen starke und seltene Pokémon für unseren Boss", erklärte der Blauhaarige.

„Hier gibt es nur kranke und verletzte Pokémon", erwiderte Joy.

„Bestimmt können wir trotzdem, hier etwas interessantes finden", höhnte Jessie. Ash war sauer, diese Typen behandelten Pokémon wie Gegenstände, als hätten sie keine Gefühle und jetzt wollten sie Pokémon stehlen.

„Wenn ihr die Pokémon haben wollt, müsst ihr an mir vorbei!", schrie Ash wütend. Pikachu hatte einen grimmigen Blick aufgesetzt und seinen Wangen kamen Funken. Riolu hatte einen wütenden Blick und es schlug seine rechte Pfote in seine linke. Froxy schaute noch ernster aus als sonst und er wütend. Misty war ein wenig von der Wut überrascht, fand diese aber genauso schlimm.

„Ich helfe dir Ash, los Sterndu", rief Misty und setzte ihr Pokémon ein.

„Denkt ihr das klappt. Los Rettan", sagte die Frau als sie das Pokémon rief.

„Smogon zeig ihnen was du kannst", schrie das andere Rocket-Mitglied.

„Ein Doppelkampf also. Ich nehme Pikachu", sagte Ash.

„Wir über nehmen Rettan, du Smogon", wies der Trainer an und Misty nickte.

„Rettan benutze Biss auf die Maus", rief Jessie zu ihrem Pokémon.

„Kontere mit Ruckzuckhieb", ordnete Ash.

Die Schlange wollte sich auf Pikachu beißen, doch die Maus wich schnell aus und rammte danach sofort die Schlange.

„Smogon setzt Smog ein" rief James.

„Benutze Turbodreher um den Smog zu zerstreuen", wies Misty an.

Sterndu blies die Gaswolke weg und griff danach seinen Gegner an.

„Diese Knirpse nerven. Rettan Giftstachel", befahl Jessie.

„Smogon Schlammbad", ordnete James an.

„ _Blockiere die Attacken mit Schockwelle_ " sagte Ash über das Aura-Band.

„ _Okay_ ", antwortete Pikachu.

Pikachu erzeugte zwei Elektrokugeln in seinen Pfoten wo mit er die Gift-Attacken abwehrte.

„Wir werden unsere Freunde und die Pokémon schützen", rief Ash voller Überzeugung.

„Jetzt Agilität und Ruckzuckhieb volle Power", sagte er zu seinem Partner.

„Kontert", riefen ihre Gegner und deren setzten die Attacken von gerade eben ein.

„Sterndu benutze Aquaknarre um die Angriffe abzuwehren", ordnete Misty an.

Sterndu schoss einen Wasserstrahl der die Angriffe abwehrte.

Auf einmal tauchte Pikachu auf und schlug Smogon mit seinem Schwanz in Richtung seines Trainers. Die Maus machte schnelle Rückwertssaltos und schlug der Schlage ins Gesicht als es vor Rettan war. Die Pokémon landeten auf ihren Trainern die vor Schmerzen stöhnten.

„Oh man die sind stark", sprach Mauzi verängstig.

„Los kämpf schon. Du bist auch ein Pokémon oder soll ich dir Beine machen!", brüllte Jessie und Mauzi machte anstatt Ärger zu haben.

„Hier kommt die Kratzfurie", rief Mauzi als es Angriff.

Pikachu erschien vor der Katze und schlug Mauzi mit seinem Schwanz zurück.

„Pikachu das ist doch Slam", stellte Ash fest.

„ **Eine kleine Überraschung für dich** ", antwortete sein Partner.

„Gute Arbeit Kumpel", lobte Ash seinen Freund.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei", schrie Jessie und alle Gegner stürzten sich auf Ash & Co.

„Sterndu Aquaknarre/Pikachu Donnerblitz", riefen Ash und Misty gleichzeitig-

Der Wasserstrahl schickte die Gegner aus dem Center zu ihrem Ballon und als der Donnerblitz den Ballon traf flieg er in die Luft.

„Das war ein Schuss in den Ofen", riefen die Rocket-Mitglieder bevor sie verschwanden.

„Gute Arbeit", rief Ash und Misty wieder gleichzeitig. Sie gaben sich ein High Five und ihre Pokémon jubelten.

„Gar nicht mal schlecht, aber es gibt noch viel Raum nach oben", kommentierte Chris.

„Ich muss mich bei euch wirklich bedanken meine Lieben. Ohne euch wären den Pokémon schreckliches widerfahren", sagte die Schwester ehrlich.

„Das war doch nichts. Wir haben getan was getan werden musste", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Können sie sich unsere Pokémon ansehen?", fragte Ash, worauf Joy nickte. Misty gab Joy ihre 3 Pokébälle, Ash den von Taubsi und alle anderen gingen so mit. Auch Son, obwohl er nicht sehr begeistert war. Die Untersuchung dauerte nicht lange.

„Die Pokémon von Ash, Chris und Misty können abgeholt werden", rief Joy über den Lautsprecher und die Trainer gingen zur Rezeption.

„Vielen Dank", sagte die 3.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte sie. Die Schwester gab Misty ihr 3 und Ash den Pokéball von Taubsi zurück. Die Anderen gingen zu ihren Trainern.

„Und wie war es?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Es ging", antwortete Son. Solche Arztbesuche mochte er einfach nicht.

„Ich würde sagen wir essen jetzt was und gehen dann schlafen. Deine Fragen werden wir morgen beantworten", schlug Chris vor und alle nickten. Sie holten sich was zu Essen und Misty bemerkte das Ash ziemlich viel nahm.

„Glaub mir er kann noch mehr essen", flüsterte Chris zu ihr und Misty nickte. Das Abendessen ging ohne Zwischenfälle ab und danach ging jeder in sein Zimmer was Joy ihnen gegeben hatte. Bald danach schliefen sie ein.

 **Am Morgen**

Es war 5. Uhr am Morgen als Chris und Son wach wurden.

„Guten Morgen", sagte ein noch verschlafener Chris zu seinem Partner, was dieser erwiderte. Chris machte sich frisch und zog sich an.

„Las uns sie wecken, es ist Zeit für echtes Training", sagte Son mit einem Grinsen. So gingen sie in Ashs Zimmer und waren froh, dass er vergessen hatte die Tür abzuschließen denn sonst wäre die Tür futsch.

„Las mich sie wecken", bat der Affe und Chris hatte keine Einwände.

„AUFGESTANDEN UND AB DAFÜR. ES IST MORGEN!", schrie Son und Chris hatte eine schalldichte Aura-Barriere erstellt damit keiner außerhalb des Raumes was hörte.

„Ahhh!", schrien die Schlafenden und schreckten hoch.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Chris mit einer Singsang Stimme.

„Warum machst du uns wach? Es ist erst 5:20. Uhr", beschwerte sich Ash und seine Pokémon.

„Es ist Trainingszeit. Also hob", sagte Son ernst und Ash machte sich fertig. Nach weiteren 20 Minuten standen die Brüder auf dem Trainingsfeld hinter dem Pokémon-Center.

„Hast du schon eine Idee was du machen willst?", fragte der Ältere den Jüngeren.

„Taubsi will ich erst nur körperlich trainieren und neue Angriffe kommen wenn es sich entwickelt. Pikachu und Riolu sollen Eischenschweif lernen. Schaufler und Strauchler für alle 3", gab Ash bekannt was er machen wollte.

„Guter Plan und da wir ein paar Tage zeit trainieren wir zuerst Eisenschweif, dann Schaufler und zum Schluss Strauchler. Während des Trainings für Eisenschweif wird Froxy zusammen mit Taubsi trainieren", führte Chris den Plan weiter aus.

„Jetzt kommen die Gewichte", sagte Son. Ash trug nun 100 Kilo an seinem Körper während seine Pokemon 200 Kilo trugen. Die Pokémon trugen nun auch Aura-Gewichte welche von Chris aufgefüllt wurden und zwar alle, auch Taubsi.

„Sollten wir es bei Taubsi nicht langsamer angehen?", fragte Ash besorgt. Da Taubsi kaum stehen konnte geschweige denn fliegen. Auch fühlten Ash und seine anderen Pokémon die Gewichte, doch sie waren darin geübt Gewichte zu tragen im Gegensatz zu Taubsi.

„Ich hab doch gesagt es wird intensiver, also keine Schonungen", erklärte Chris ernst.

„um Eisenschweif einsetzten zu können müsst ihr zuerst eine Stahlschicht um euren Schwanz erzeugen, diese halten können und damit zuschlagen", erklärte Son worauf Pikachu und Riolu nickten.

„Nun bevor ihr 10 Runden um das Trainingsfeld laufen werdet, kommt noch der letzte Schliff. Los Son", rief Chris. Son schnippte mit den Fingern und das Kampffeld war von einer lila Kuppel umgeben, Bevor Ash was sagen konnte viel er zu Boden.

„Warum fühle ich wie Blei?", fragte Ash verwirrt und auch seine Pokémon konnten kaum stehen.

„Son hat Erdanziehung verwendet damit jetzt alles 10-x fachen Schwerkraft unterliegt. So trainiert ihr noch besser", erklärte Chris und ihm machte die Schwerkraft nichts aus.

„ **Wie kannst du Erdanziehung verwenden?** ", fragte Froxy, da das keine Attacke war die ein Panferno können sollte.

„Das sag ich wenn ich will. Also kein Gerede mehr und mehr Training", sagte Son mit härterer Stimme als sonst. Die Schüler bemerkten, dass es unangenehm war und begannen mit der Folterung, oh Pardon ich meinte Training.

8\. Uhr Mistys Zimmer

Sie wurde gerade wach und streckte sich.

„Ich habe gut geschlafen und meinem Knöchel geht's auch besser. Der Schmerz ist kaum noch zu spüren", dachte sie und machte sich für den Tag fertig. Als sie fertig war ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer und bemerkte einen Zettel an der Tür von Chris.

„ _Wenn du das liest Misty, sind wir auf dem Kampffeld. Nach dem Frühstück werden wir deine Fragen beantworten und danach gemeinsam trainieren._

 _Chris_

 _Ps. Pass auf wenn du das Kampffeld betrittst."_

las Misty. Dass die Anderen früher wach waren überraschte sie, aber ein anderes Detail erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Klingt so als würden sie sehr hart trainieren", dachte sie wusste aber auch, dass dieses Training wohl gefährlich war. Sie ging zum Kampfplatz und was sie sah schockierte sie.

Pikachu wie auch Riolu hatten ihre Pfoten hinter ihren Rücken, sprangen über eine blaue Kugel und versuchten eine zweite zu treffen. Doch sie wurden von Kugel getroffen standen aber wieder auf. Misty sah wie erschöpft die Beiden waren und die Beiden versuchten es erneut.

Froxy und Taubsi versuchten den Kugeln auszuweichen. Doch sie wurden auch getroffen vor allem Taubsi sah erledigt aus, doch Froxy half seinem neuen Freund. Sie bemerkte das es war Chris der die Kugeln feuerte und sah dann zu Ash. Was er machte nahm sie nicht da Ash oben ohne trainierte und für einen 10 Jahre alten Jungen begann er einen muskulösen Körper zu entwickeln.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ein 10-jähriger so einen Körper haben kann. Er ist so- nein reis dich zusammen", schrie sie in Gedanken was nicht viel half. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz nur so pochte und sie errötete stark. Sie atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich so gut es ging. Sie sah, dass Ash seine rechte Hand ausgestreckt hatte und in seiner Handfläche leuchtete es blau. Misty nahm an, er wolle auch so eine Kugel in seiner Hand schaffen.

„Guten Morgen. Wie ich sehe geht es dir besser", sagte eine Stimme hinter Misty. Sie erschreckte sich, konnte aber den Drang nach einem Schrei unterdrücken und als sie sich umdrehte sah sie Son.

„Musstest du mich so erschrecken", sagte sie wütend.

„Keine Absicht und jetzt wo du da bist können wir Frühstücken", erklärte Son. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die lila Kuppel, welche Misty nicht bemerkt hatte, verschwand. Die Schüler spürten die Erleichterung und vielen auf die Knie.

„Das war hart", sagte Ash laut und versuchte aufzustehen. Er dachte sein Bruder war ein Sadist beim Training, aber das war jenseits von Gut und Böse.

„Das stimmt zwar, aber dadurch werdet ihr nur stärker. Außerdem habt ihr euch für euer erstes Mal gut geschlagen", sagte Chris aufmunternd und beide bemerkten Misty.

„Guten Morgen Misty", riefen die Brüder unisono was Misty erwiderte. Ash machte sich wieder frisch und danach gingen sie frühstücken. Während Chris, Son und Misty normal aßen, schlagen Ash wie auch seine Pokémon alles runter was sie zu fassen bekamen.

„Du musst wissen desto härter das Training und/oder der Kampf war, desto mehr Essen, auch ungeachtet von Tischmanieren", erklärte Chris der leicht angewiderten Misty die als Antwort nickte. Nach dem Essen gingen sie auf das Zimmer von Chris, machten die Tür zu und sorgten mit einer Aura-Barriere dafür, dass keiner sie belauschen konnte.

„Nun die Misty die einfachste Erklärung ist die, dass Ash und ich Aura-Wächter sind", sagte Chris zu Misty.

„Okay aber was sind Aura-Wächter?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Es gibt nicht viele Aura-Wächter", kommentierte Son.

„Einfach ausgedrückt ist es so, dass wir Aura verwenden können und den Frieden wahren müssen", erklärte Ash was Misty überraschte.

„Okay verstehe, aber was ist Aura?", fragte die Trainerin weiter.

„Aura ist die Lebensenergie von Pokémon und Menschen. Nicht jeder kann es benutzten und man muss lange trainieren um seine Aura meisterhaft zu benutzen. Mit Aura kann vieles machen, Personen spüren oder Schilde erschaffen. Die einzige Grenze die es liegt an einem selbst und seinen Fähigkeiten. Deswegen lernt Ash bisher nur den Standardkram", erläuterte Son und Misty nickte.

„Weshalb gibt es nicht viele Aura-Wächter?", fragte Misty erneut.

„Ganz einfach, viele Menschen wollten ihre Aura für das Böse verwenden und das hätte Chaos verursacht. Deshalb hatte Arceus dafür gesorgt, dass wenn jemand seine Aura missbraucht verliert man sie und die Aura-Linie erlischt", erklärte Chris.

„Wie findet man heraus ob man Aura verwenden kann?", fragte sie wieder einmal.

„Wenn es in deiner Familie einen guten Aura-Wächter gab kannst sie benutzen in dem den trainierst. Es kann aber auch sein, dass die Aura in deiner Familie noch schlummert und es erst geweckt werden musst. In diesem musst du auch trainieren und vor allem meditieren. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen diesen Möglichkeiten ist der, dass bei einer Hilfe von der Familie hat und bei der anderen nicht", erläutertet Chris und Misty war erstaunt

„Nun ist wieder Trainingszeit", rief Son und sowohl Ash wie auch Misty bekamen ein mulmiges Bauchgefühl.

„Aber wie trainieren wir meine Wasser-Pokémon?", fragte Misty als sie unten beim Kampffeld ankamen.

„Ich habe schon was mit Schwester Joy besprochen. Seht einfach zu und zeigt auf ein großes Feld. (so groß wie ein Fußballstadion)

Son stand vor dem Feld, machte seine Augen zu und als er sie wieder öffnete leuchteten sie weiß.

Er setze sein rechtes Knie nach vorne, schwang seinen rechten Arm in einem Halbkreis und die stoppte seinen Arm, sodass seine rechte Faust über seinem rechten Knie war. Aus dem Boden kam ein Fels.

Son stellte sich normal hin und bewegte seine Arme so als würde er das Feld umschließen. Um das Feld tauchten Felsen auf so, dass sie dieses Feld umgaben.

Er senkte seine Handflächen vom Hals abwärts und man sah wie der Boden nach unten gedrückt wurde.

Der Affe machte nun etwas was so aussah, als würde die heruntergedrückte Erde vom Boden trennen wollen würde.

Seine Augen leuchteten nun blau und ein großer Erdbrocken erhob sich aus dem Loch. Son ballte seine rechte Faust und der Klumpen wurde zu Staub.

Sie leuchteten wieder weiß und er schlug mit seiner linken nach rechtes. Auf der rechten Seite des Feldes entstanden ein paar Kanäle. Er machte das auch mit seiner rechten und es entstanden nur auch Kanäle auf der rechten Seite.

Son erschuf eine blaue Kugel und warf sie hoch in die Luft es entstanden Regenwolken und es begann wie aus Eimern zu schütten. Doch der Boden wurde nicht nass, da der Regen in der Luft erstarrte. Die Augen von Son leuchteten wieder blau und zeigte mit zwei Fingern auf das Loch. Der Regen ergoss sich als ein Strom in das Loch und schneller als man dachte wurde es gefüllt. Die Regenwolke verschwand und nun war da ein See wo sicher ein Garados viel Platz hätte.

Abgesehen von Chris waren alle sprachlos.

„Denkst du nicht der See könnte austrocknen", meinte Chris zu Son.

„Keine Sorge ich habe den See mit eine Quelle in der nähe verbunden. Als wird er nicht so schnell vertrocknen", beruhigte Son seinen Partner.

„Das war doch…", stammelte Misty.

„Erdkräfte, Regentanz und Psychokinese", beendete Ash ihren Satz.

„Los Ash las deine Pokémon raus und du auch Misty. Während deine Pokémon körperliches Training betreiben werde ich dein wissen über Pokémon testen und auffrischen", sagte Chris ernst.

„Zeit für das wahre Training", sagten Son und Chris unisono mit einem sadistischen Grinsen. Ihre Schüler wussten es wird hart, aber nicht nur das, sonder extrem hart.

Erstmal habe ich vergessen was beim letzten Kapitel zu ergänzen.

Hier können die Pokémon so viele Attacken lernen wie sie können. Denn mit nur 4 Attacken ist es schwerer in der Wildnis zu überleben als wenn als kann was man lernen kann.

Ich hoffe die Aura Erklärung war verständlich und wegen Son zum Schluss, stellt euch Erdbändigen aus Avatar vor.


End file.
